Kekkaishi : Shimimura Naruto
by Ajisu Ramuri
Summary: Summary : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Kekkaishi : Shimimura Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :** **I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate : K**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, OC, OOC.**

 **Sumarry : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?**

Bocah berumur sembilan tahun yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan wajah yang tampan

Dengan tiga garis di setiat pipinya,rambut kuning jabrik,mata blue safir

Anak ini adalah pewaris generasi ke 22 dari para kekkaishi.

Anak ini bernama yoshimori naruto. Sebagai kekkaishi dia bertugas membasmi siluman-siluman yang datang ke tanah karasumori

Kekkaishi adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menciptakan sebuah kekkai berbentuk persegi berguna untuk perlindungan dan membinasahkan siluman yang terperangkap didalamnya.

Setiap malam naruto mencari dan membinasahkan siluman

Dia ditemani anjing hantu bernama kyubi

Naruto memiliki teman perempuan dia juga seorang kekkaishi namanya yukimura sakura

Dahulu kekkaishi digunakan untuk melindungi tuan tanah bernama karasumori karena suatu hal, mereka akhirnya dihabisi oleh para siluman yang datang ketanah milik itu tertarik dengan kekuatan sepiritual uang dipancarkan tersebut sehingga mendatangi tanah itu untuk menjadi lebih kuat

Ayakashi adalaha makhluk yang muncul malam hari mereka membenci cahaya 'dan lebih suka kegelapan

Tugas kami sebagai kekkaishi adalah menjaga menjaga tanah karasumori dari ayakashi

Malam itu terlihat ayakashi kupu-kupu melintas di sekitar gedung sekolah dah di belakangnya bocah laki-laki berlari mengejarnya

"Ggzzz..."  
"sial,,! Kenapa kita tidak bisa menangkapnya"ucapnya kesal ia mengejarnya dengan membawa tombak dengan posisi tangan tertentu

[kekkaishi generasi ke 22 klan simimura naruto]

"lihatlah pergeraknnya dengan cermat...!sahut ayakashi orange pliharaan klan simimura

[ayakashi yang melayani klan simimura,kyubi usia lebih dari 500 tahun]

Diamlah aku ini capek...!,tapi aku mencuba sebaik mungkin"gerutu naruto sambil mengejar ayakashi kupu-kupu itu

"naruto..!,ayolah,cubalah lagi"seru kyubi memberi semangat

"HOI..! ucap naruto menciptakankan persegi panjang kecil dari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

"JYOUSO..! lalu dilanjutkan menciptakan sebidang area persegi panjang dibawah targetnya

"KETSU" dengan begitu ayakashi kini tertangkap dalam kubus transparan yang di ciptakan naruto

Ternyata...perhitungan naruto meleset, ayakashi meleset ditangkap olehnya

Ayakashi kupu-kupu berada diluar lingkup kubus transparan naruto

"Aaaahhh..! naruto dan kyubi melongok melihat mangsanya kabur

"Aarghh,,! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk kebodohanmu ini..! harusnya ayakashi itu bukanlah malalah bagi mu"omel kyubi akan ketidak mahiran naruto

"oh...ayolah..! ucap kyubi yang membuat naruto mau melakukan sekali lagi

"jadi kenapa harus aku"ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"jadi kau menyerah hah..? sindir kyubi "kayaknya begitu"jawab naruto ketus

"rasanya aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun mengenai pekerjaan apa pun aku melakukannya" keluh naruto

"kenapa kau ini..?"tanya kyubi sedih dan kecewa mendengarnya

Tanpa mereka sadari ayakashi kupu-kupu terbang melayang melintasi belakang mereka terbang ke memiliki ekor yang tajam bersiap menerjang mereka

"eh...!"kyubi merasakan hawa kehadiranya

"apa...! wa...wa...wa...!"naruto panik melihatnya

Dalam kepanikan dan ketakutannya naruto mengeluarkan teknik kekkainya dengan memejamkan mata

"KETSU..."serunya membelengu ayakashi kupu-kupu itu

"METSU..."teriak naruto dalam rasa takutnya

#Ddhhhuuuummm...naruto membuatnya meledak

"wwhhooohh...hampir saja"ucap naruto sedikit memprhatikan naruto

"ketepatanya masih perlu di baiknya aku mengawasi kekuatan dari tenagganya, juga mengajarinya"ucap kyubi dalam hati, kyubi melihat naruto masih belum menyadari kekuatan sesungguhnya dari dirinya

Keesokan harinya

Siang hari kediaman keluarga simimura di ruangan latihan keluarga melatih tenaga dalamnya dengan membelengu dirinya sendiri dengan teknik kekkai, lalu meletkan ember berisi air di atas kekkai untuk di tahannya

"naruto...!"seru kakeknya membuka pintu ruangan latihan

"kau berhasil menangkap ayakashi, hebat semalam ya?...bagiku keberhasilanmu itu lebih penting" ucap nya bangga

[kekkaishi generasi ke 21 kepala klan simimura. Simimura jiraiya berumur 50 tahun]

"meskipun begitu itu ayakashimu kedua dalam sebulan ini,huuff kau akan mendapatkan malam ini kan"ucap jiraiya

"diem ngapa"gerutu naruto yang konsentrasinya terganggu

"ngomong-ngomong benda ini terjatuh dari tas punggungmu"ucap jiraiya mengambil selembar kertas yang terselip dari bajunya

"survay kelas tinggkat 4,siswa nomer 12, simimura naruto, pelajaran favorit:tidur, kenangan favorit saat liburan musim panas, main kembang api dengan teman tetanggaku"ucap jiraiya membacanya

Konsentrasi naruto mulai goyah,ember mulai gemetar

"kau tidak bermain pada malam hari tetangga yang kau maksud disini adalah gadis yukimura tetangga sebelah itu..?"ucap jiraiya

Kekkai kubus naruto mulai tak beraturan bentuknya konsentrasinya mulai buyar karena malu

#bbyuuurr...

Pada akhirnya kekkainya hancur dan ember berisi air benar-benar marah

"apa yang kau pikirkan..?..diam-diam kau menghabiskan waktu dengan salah satu gadis keluarga yukimura"amuk jiraiya

"  
ta...tapikan dia juga"ucap naruto hendak membela diri

"tutup mulutmu..!, lupakan itu..!,seharusnya hatimu harus seimbang, untuk mempertahankan bentuknya, dalam kasus ini terjadi secara alami. Aku tak tau kadang aku merasa cukup khwatir, tepatnya kau tidak pernah memiliki apa yang diperlukan untuk menjadi penerus yang sah"ucap jiraiya

"kayaknya aku tidak pernah memutuskan untuk menjadi itu deh"guman naruto kesal membuang muka

#plaaak...

"dasar memalukan...!"omel jiraiya sambil memukul kepala naruto. Apa-apaan katamu tadi heh..! pada kenyataanya tanda segel houin muncul pada dirimu. Itu tandanya kau adalahhazama ryuu selanjutnya...!, penerus kekkaishi generasi simimura selanjutnya..!, meskipun hanya tuhan yang tau"omel jiraiya habis-habisan

[houin :tanda kotak di telapak tangan kekkaishi]

"kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai hal ini, aku mungkin lebih tua, tapi jika kau tidak menyelesaikan pelatihanmu disini. Kau hanya akan membawa bencana, JANGAN PERNAH LUPAKAN ITU..!" ucap jiraiya tegas.

"aku benci rumah ini, tapi aku juga masalah lainnya"batin naruto kesal. Ia hampir menngis karena di marahi jiraiya

Setelah itu naruto keluar ruangan, ia duduk di teras belakang rumahnya "aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini"guman naruto sambil mengusap air mata di pelupuk matanya

"apa kau menangis lagi..?" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut ping dengan panjang sebahu

[yukimura sakura 15 tahun,ciri khas rambut pendek sebahu berwarna ping]

"eh, sakura"guman naruto malu di lihat oleh sakura "meskipun aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri ini akan jadi masalah tetangga"pikir naruto

Naruto bangkit dari acara duduknya di teras bilakang rumah "diam kau, aku nggak nangis kok"tegas naruto

"nah itu ngerengek malah"tambah sakura

"enggak kok"sahut naruto tidak terima

Oh..iya ngomong-ngomong ada apa denganmu..? semalam kau pulang lebih awal"tanya naruto

"oh...? jangan jangan kau mau aku membantumu semalam"goda sakura

"..."naruto terdiam. Ada apa denganmu"ucap naruto

"are...?"sakura jadi heran melihat ekspresi nruto kali ini

"tidakkah kau benci berlatih seperti ini setiap hari...?"tanya naruto

Sakura tersenyum manis pada naruto. "tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu karena aku bangga dengan apa yang aku kerjakan"ucao sakura pasti.

"sakura...!"terdengar suara nenek-nenek marah memanggil yang memanggil sakurapun melompat ke atas genting

"untuk apa kau bicara dengan anak lemah ini sakura"omel nenek tersebut

[tsunade kepala klan yukimura]

Tanpa disadari jiraiya berlari sambil ber teriak "nenek peot, beraninya menghina cucuku"teriak jiraiya. Karena dipanggil nenek peot kening tsunade muncul perempatan "dasar kakek mesum...beraninya kau pangil aku nenek peot"ucap tsunade marah

"memang aku mesum ya...?"tanya jiraiya dengan tangan memegang dagu

"dasar tua bangk...apa kau tau kalau kau mesum tingkat dewa. Dau apa kau tidak sadar kau pernah mengintip ku dulu saat mandi"omel tsunade dengan perempatan jelas di keningnya

"beraninya kau menyebut ku lemah. Lihat saja aku akan melebihimu dan kekkaishi terdahulu"ucap naruto sambil menundukan kepala. "lihat nenek tua aku akan membangkit kan rinnegan, dan akan menjadi kekkaishi terkuat"tambah naaruto sambil menoleh ke arah tsunade

Tsunade langsung keget dengan apa yang diucapkan naruto. Karena rinnengan adalah kekuatan legendaris yang sudah hilang. Karena hanya kekkaishi yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang bisa membangkitkannya. Bahkan hampir 3000 tahun tidak ada yang bisa membangkitkan rinnengan.

Jiraya pun kaget dengan ucapan naruto "bagai mana bisa tau tentang kekuatan mata legendaris itu"pikir jiraiya

 **Flash beck**

"kakek...waktunya makan"ucap naruto sambil membuka pintu ruangan khusus jiraiya. Dia melihat ruangan khusus kakeknya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah gulungan yang tergeletak di atas meja. Gulungannya telihat seangat kuno.

"gulungan apa ini..?"pikir naruto sembari mengambil gulungan tersebut.

Kemudian dia membaca isi gulungan yang menerangkan rinmgan "sugoi"ucap naruto senang dengan apa yang dia baca. "kekuatan legendaris yang sudah hilang ini harus bisa ku kuasai"ucap naruto dengaan penuh keyakina.

 **Flash beck end**

"mana mumgkin anak lemah sepertimu bisa menguasai mata dewa itu, bahkan selama 3000 tahun tidak ada kekkaishi yang bisa menguasainya"ucap tsunade mengejek

"tidak ada kata tidak mungkin di dunia ini"ucap naruto sambil menunjuk tsunade

Tsunade pun kaget dengan apa yang naruto ucapkan. Di sisi lain jiraiya nyengir banga dengan tindakan naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol "bagus,,,aku bangga padamu"ucap jiraya bangga

"hah..."tsunade hanya meng helang nafas. Sakura yang melihat naruto tersenyum manis pada naruto

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Suatu malam "walaupun umurmu sudah mencapi 14 tahun, kenapa kau masih suka minum susu seperti ana kecil saja kau ini. Bisakah kau bertindak lebih dewasa sedikit"oceh seekor anjing ayakashi berwarna orange yang tidak lain kyubi

"bisakah kau diam...? kau mengangguku tau"ucap bocah berrambut kuning jabrik memakai kimono hitam dengan gambar kubus di dada kanan dan sedang asik minum susu rasa coklat. Anak itu tidak lain naruto

"aku hanya tidak mau punya majikan yang seperti bocah bodoh yang membuang waktu hanya untuk hal sepele seperti itu"ucap kyubi dengan wajah malasnya

"memangnya kenapa ...? apakah ada aturan yang melarang bocah 14 tahun dilarang minum susu"tanya naruto pada kyubi

"hah...tidah ada gunanya bicara dengan bocah sepertimu, yang hanya melakukan hal yang tidak penting"guman kyubi menghelang nafas

Tiba-tiba ada ayakashi yang berhasil melewati kekkai yang melindungin sekolah karasumari. Insting kyubi kemudian merasakannya, kyubi memberi tau pada naruti "ada ayakashi yang berhasil masuk naruto"ucap kyubi pada naruto

Naruto tanpa aba-aba, dia berlari mencari ayakashi yang berhasil masuk tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama naruto dan kyubi berhasil menemukan ayakashi itu. Naruto langsung mengunakan teknik kekkainya untuk menangkap ayakashi yang berbentuk seperti kuda laut

"HOI...JYOSO...KETSU...!"ucap naruto mengunakan teknik kekkainya. "yah...berhasil"ucap naruto bangga dengan hasil menangkap ayakashi tersebut.

"dasar payah... hanta menangkap ayakashi kecil seperti itu kau membuat kekkai sebesar itu. Benar-benar bodoh"ucap seorang wanita dengan suara meremehkan.

Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat wanita yang tidak jauh dari nya. Ya sekitar 5 meteran. "apa maksudmu...?"tanya naruto pada gadis tersebut sambil menunjuknya. Di sebelahnya ada ayakashi anjing abu-abu, dan putih di kakinya. yah siapa lagi kalau bukan sakura dan ayakashi yang sama dengan kyubi bernama hakubi

"yah... kau tau lah, lihat saja ayakashi yang kau tangkam. Ayakashi yang berukuran 30 cm kau tangkap dengan kekkai sebesar 3m, apa itu tidak bodoh namanya"ucap sakura "cih...diam kau, apa kau ketularan nenekmu itu yang bawel"ucap naruto dengan wajah kesal

Tiba-tiba ada kekkai berwarna hijau transparan yang menghantam kepala naruto. Naruto langsung tersungkur dan memegang kepalanya yang ada benjolannya. "berani sekali kau...?"ucap naruto kesal dengan tindakan sakura. Kyubi yang melihat majikannya bertindak konyal merasa malu

"sudah lah honey... tidak perlu seperti itu, harusnya kita menghargai usahanya yang lebih dulu menangkapnya"ucap hakubi sok bijak "hah...kau benar hakubi, ayo pergi"ucap sakura pada hakubi. Hakubi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"itulah kebodohanmu naruto seharusnya kau bisa mengira-ngira berapa kukura kekkai yang di butuhkan untuk nenangkap ayakashi itu"ucap kyubi memberi nasehat

"urusai..."ucap singkat naruto smbil menundukan kepala

"aku harus lebih giat berlatih"batin naruto penuh tekat

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kekkaishi : Yoshimori Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :** **I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate : K**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, OC, OOC.**

 **Summary : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ke esokan harinya**

"Hoooii...Naruto" teriak seorang kakek membuka pintu suatu ruangan.

"Diamlah kakek apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sedang latihan konsentrasi" ucap Naruto yang sedang berada dalam kekkai dan diatas kekkai ada sebuah ember berisi air

"Iya...iya aku tau tapi aku hanya mau tanya" ucap Jiraya

"Hmmm...tanya apa" Tanya balik Naruto pada Jiraiya

"Apa tadi malam kau berhasil menbunuh ayakashi" Tanya Jiraiya

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Apakah ayakashi itu hebat?...apa kah ayakashi itu kuat dan besar" Tanya Jiraiya

"Tentu saja aku ini kan hebat" Ucap sombong Naruto. "hehehe...padahal ayakashi tadi malam sangat lemah dan kecil" Batin Naruto

"Bagus lah kalau begitu, aku merasa lega kalau kau sudah menjadi kuat" ucap Jiraiya. "Oh...iya kalau begitu mari kita makan" sambung Jiraiya

"Baiklah...KAI" Ucap Naruto sambil menghilangkan kekkainya, tapi dia lupa kalau dia menaruh ember diatas kekkainya. Dan saat kekkainya menghilang emberitu langsung jatuh dan menimpa Naruto dan airnya menguyurnya

"Dasar ceroboh...apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Jiraiya yang memarahi kecerobohan cucunya itu

"Maafkan aku namanya juga lupa" ucap Naruta sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit tertimpa ember.

"Aku ragu kalau dia sudah menjadi semakin kuat" batin Jiraiya yang ragu pada Naruto

 **SKIP**

Terlihat ada empat orang laki-laki yang sedang makan, mereka adalah minato, naruto, jiraiya, boruto. [Minato sumimura ayah dari Menma, Naruto, Boruto dia bukan seorang kekkaishi. Dia sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan anak-anaknya. Ia berbakat menjadi juru masak]

[Boruto adik dari Naruto pewaris generasi 23 tapi kekuatannya tidak sebesar Naruto. Sangat padai. Bisa membaca tulisan-tulisan cara menggunakan kekkai. Menganggap Naruto kakak yang hebat]

"Kakak kau tidak seperti biasanya" ucap Boruto yang melihat naruto dengan herannya

"Memang apa yang berubah" tanya Naruto sambil memasukan makanannya kedalam mulut.

"Biasanya kakak makan dengan lahap dan belepotan kemana-mana" tanya Boruto yang melihat perubahan Naruto.

"Hari ini aku sedang malas dan sedikit tidak nabsu makan" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

"Memang ada apa?...apa masakan ayah tidak tidak enak" sambung Minato sambul menatap naruto.

"tidak ayah masakanmu selalu enak, ya hanya saja sedang malas saja" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Tapi saat dia berjalan lima langkah dia berhenti.

"Apakah aku bisa" batin Naruto yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan berjalan meningalkan keluarganya yang sedang makan.

"Apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu" batin Jiraiya yang melihat keanehan pada Naruto.

 **SKIP MALAM HARINYA**

"Hoooi...Kyubi apa kau merasa adanya ayakashi" tanya Naruto pada Kyubi

Kyubi yang ditanya menoleh dan menjawab " Tidak aku tidak merasakan apa-apa" ucap Kyubi sambil mengendus ala anjing pelacak.

"Baguslah kalau begitu...aku akan tidur dulu kalau ada ayakashi bangunkan saja aku" ucap Naruto sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

"Dasar bodoh...nanti kalau ada ayakashi bagaimana?" ucap Kyubi kesal akan tindakan Naruto

"Ya tingal bangunkan aku saja" ucap Naruto

Z

Z

Z

"Dasar bocah ini belum ada dua puluh detik dia sudah tertidur" batin Kyubi. Tiba-tiba Kyubi mencium kehadiran ayakashi. "Hoi bocah,,,bangun ada ayakashi yang datang" ucap Kyubi sambil membangunkan Naruto. Naruto langsung bangun dan langsung berlari. "Hoi bocah kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyubi. "sudah jelaskan mengejar ayakashi" jawab Naruto. "Ayakashi nya ada disebelah sana" ucap Kyubi sambil menunjuk ke arah halaman.

 **DUUUAARRR**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan di arah yang ditunjuk Kyubi. Narutopun langsung berlari dan diikuti Kyubi. Saat telah sampai disana terlihat ada beberapa potongan tubuh ayakashi. Ayakashi tersebut terlihat seperti manusia tapi bersisik berwarna hijau. Sangat menjijikan karena anggota tubuhnya terpisan antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Kalian terlalu lamban" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang mereka (Naruto dan Kyubi). Dan terlihat disana berdirinya bocah berambut seperti pantat ayam yang memakai baju berwarna ungu dan mekai dalaman seperti jaring-jaring, terdapat perban di kedua tangannya. Bocah itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Kyubi sambil memegang kepala ayakashi yang telah dibunuh nya

" siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada bocah itu.

"Namaku Ssuke" ucap bocah itu yang diketahui Sasuke.

Setelah mengenalkan diri Sasuke melempar kepala ayakashi itu ke atas kemudian Sasuke mengengam tangannya dan kemudian berasap berubah menjadi sebuah cakar berwarna hitam ada garis-garin putihnya. Lalu diayunkan kepala yang dilemparnya dan yang terjadi kepala itu langsung tercabik dan terpisah satu sama lain.

[Sasuke gen/Gen Sasuke bocah berumur 14 tahun dia adalah Ayakashi majiri atau manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi ayakashi berbentuk hewan atau apa lah]

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, apa kau juga ayakashi" tanya Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ya benar aku adalah ayakashi tapi aku juga manusia" ucap Sasuke sambil merubah tangannya menjadi wujud semula (menjadi tangan manusia maksudnya)

"Cih... siapa sebenarnya dia" batin Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. "Hei tunggu kau belum menjawab siapa sebenarnya dirimu" teriak Naruto kemudin membuat kekkai untuk menghalangi Sasuke agar tidak pergi.

"Sudah ku bilang kan kalau aku adalah Sasuke dan aku ditugaskan kesini oleh kakakmu, jadi sekarang buka kekkaimu atau akan kuhancurkan" ucap Sasuke sombong.

"Jangan harap kalau kau belum menjawabnya" ucap Naruto

Kemudian tangan Sasuke berubah menjadi cakar dan mencakar kekkai Naruto dan tercipta bekas cakaran yang lumayan besar. Dan akhirnya kekkai Naruto menghilang dan berhasil membuat Naruto dan Kyubi terkejut.

"Ooo...jadi ini sebabnya aku ditugaskan kesini oleh kakakmu karena kau... lemah" ucap Sasuke berputar menghadap Naruto.

Naruto yang kesal dengan tindakan Sasuke yang berhasil menghancurkan kekkainya. Kemudian Naruto membuat kekkai berlapis lima tapi hancur karena sekali cakar dari Sasuke.

"Cih..." Naruto mendecih sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Sasuke dingin

Kemudian Sasuke melompat ke salah satu pohon dan terus melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"Cih...kuat sekali dia

 **SKIP**

Kesokan harinya Naruto bangun siang karena hari libur jadi dia sedikit santai. Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencucu mukanya. Setelah itu Naruto bejalan keruang keluarga dan sampai disana wajahnya menjadi murung setelah melihat. Seorang laki-laki berrambut merah, memakai kimono berwarna hitam. "ohayo Naruto" ucap laki-laki itu menyapa Naruto

"hmmmmm..." ucap Naruto cuek

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Baik" ucap Naruto masih tetap cuek.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan teman barumu Naruto" tanya laki-laki itu

"Jadi benar kakak yang mengirim Sasuke bertugas di sini" tanya Naruto.

"Ya benar sekali, dia salah satu orang terbaikku di organisasiku" ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

[Menma sumimura kakak Naruto sekaligus ketua yagyo dan juga angota urakai (organisasi bayangan) walau bukan pewaris yang sah tapi dia punya teknik kekkai yang hebat dan dia menguasai zekkai]

"Oooo...iya Naruto apakah kau tau teknik kekkaishi yang bisa mengikat roh" tanya Menma

"Apakah yang kau maksud **NENSHI** " jawab Naruto sambil memandangi Menma serius.

"Ya kau benar, dan apakah kau sudah bisa teknik itu" tanya Menma lagi.

"Belum, jangan kan teknik **NENSHI** bahkan teknik kekkaiku saja masih butuh latihan agar semakin kuat" jawab Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Baik lah kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu agar teknik kekkaimu semakin kuat" ucap Menma sambil tersenyum. "Tapi jangan anggap enteng karena ini sangat berat bagimu"sambung Menma.

 **SKIP**

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Menma yang sedang berada dihalaman belakang rumah keluarga simimura. Naruto berdiri didepan Menma yang sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan" tanya Naruto sambil berputar menghadap Menma.

"Kau lihat tanah yang bundar itu" ucap Menma sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah gundukan tanah yang berbentuk lingkaran sempurna setinggi dua meter.

"Ya...terus kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itulah alat yang akan kau gunakan untuk latihanmu" jawab Menma. "Aku akan menberimu contuh padamu" sambung Menma.

Kemudian Menma menbuat sebuah kekkai yang langsung mengangkat bola tanah itu. Kemudian Menma meneruskan membuat kekkai yang lebih kecil didalam kekkai yang menganggkat bola tanah itu. Kemudian membuka kekkai yang mengangkat tanah itu dan tanah itu langsung jatuh menimpa kekkai yang kecil itu.

"Begitulah caranya" ucap Menma sambil melepas kekkai kecil yang ditimpa tanah tanah itu.

"Hahahah,,,,itu mudah bagi ku" ucap Naruto sombong.

Kemudian Naruto membuat kekkai yang digunakan untuk mengangkat bola tanah. Tapi kekkai Naruto tidak berhasil mengangkatnya dan langsung hancur. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya" batin Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggil Menma pada Naruto.

"Apa?..." ucap Naruto sedikit marah.

"Ku bertau, sebenarnya itu bukan tanah biasa" ucap Menma serius. "Sebenarnya di lihat dari luar kau akan berpikir itu hanya tanah yang di bentuk bulat biasa, tapi kau tidak tau apa didalam tanah itu, di dalam tanah itu terdapat bola bola besi dan hanya ditutupi oleh tanah, dan kau tau berapa bobot besi itu?" tanya Menma setelah memberi penjelasan, dan hanya dibalas gelengan. "beratnya 10.000 Kg Naruto" ucap Menma tersenyum sinis. Karena kaget sehingga membuat mulut Naruto menganga leber. "Cih..." batin Naruto mendecih

" **HOI...JOUSO...KETSU...** " teriak Naruto membuat kekkai untuk mengangkat bola tanah itu tapi hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Naruto. " **KETSU...KETSU...KETSU...** "teriak Naruto terus mencoba. "siaaa...kenapa tidak biasa" ucap Naruto sambil menginjak-injak tanah. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Menma malah tersenyum senang.

"konsenterasi lah pada kekkaimu Naruto" ucap Menma sambil memegang gelas berisi teh hijau.

"Mudah bagimu bicara" batin Naruto sambil melirik Menma

Kemudian Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. Kemudian " **HOI...KETSU** " teriak Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke atas. Setelah itu tercipta kekkai yang berhasil mengangkat bola tanah tapi kakkai seperti karet yang masih lentur akibat bobot tanah itu. Tidak lama kekkai Naruto menghilang dan menjatuhkan bola tanah itu. Naruto pun terengah-engah seperti kehabisan nafas, tapi dibalik itu Naruto tersenyum puas atas keberhasilanya.

"Benar-benar hebat walau pun kekkainya belum sempurna tapi benda itu bisa dia angkat, bahkan aku butuh sekitar enpat belas hari berlatih untuk mengangkat benda bulat itu, tapi Naruto berhasil mengangkatnya dalam waktu tiga jam" batin Menma kagum.

"Jangan senang dulu Naruto, kau masih perlu membuat kekkai yang kecil dan mengangkat benda itu" ucap Menma memberi tahu kalau latihannya belum selesai.

Tapi Naruto malah berjalan menuju kedalam rumah "Besok saja aku lelah" ucap Naruto malas. "Itulah kelemahan Naruto, dasar pemalas" batin Menma

 **SKIP**

Terlihat bocah berrambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang sedang tidur dengan posisi menungging mulut menganga sambil mengeluarkan air liur. Ya kalian tau lah siapa dia (Naruto...yak anda benar selamat hore... lupakan). Tiba-tiba jam weker yang terdapat diatas meja disebelah kanan ranjang Naruto berbunyi dengan sangat keras, karena terganggu dangan jam weker itu Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan " **HOI...JOUSO...KETSU...METSU** " ucap naruto sambil membuat kekkai dan menghancurkan jam weker tersebut. Dan kemudian Naruto melanjutkan tidurnya. "Naruto...cepat bangun, atau kau akan dapat hadiah dari ku" teriak Jiraiya yang berhasil membuat Naruto bangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi Naruto pergi keruang makan dan sarapan yang sudah disiap kan oleh ayahnya. Dan setelah makan Naruto mengambil tas dan berangkat sekolah. "Huuuaaahhh..." Naruto menguap sambil mengucek matanya. Naruto berjalan dengan lesu dia juga sangat mengantuk. "Aku benci sekolah kenapa untuk bulan ini libur satu bulan dalam satu tahun ini" ucap Naruto sambil menguap.

Sesampainya disekolahan Naruto langsung masuk kelas dan tidur ditempat duduknya. Tapi Naruto tidak tau kalau ada yang memperhatikannya. Terdapat seorang wanita berambut indigo, bermata ametyst, dengan wajah polos dan cantik. Saat menatap Naruto terdapat semburat merah dikedua pipinya. "Tampan" batin wanita itu. Wanita itu bernama Hinata dia gadis yang cukup pintar, ramah, dan baik hati. Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan terlalu lama, bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah bel sang guru yang mengajar pun masuk. Semua muridpun berdiri dan membungkuk "Selamat pagi sensei" ucap semua murid tapi tidak dengan Naruto dia masih melanjutkan tidurnya. "Baik semua mari kita mulai pelajarannya" ucap sang guru sambil memegang buku. Tapi sang guru melihat salah satunya yang tidak memperhatikannya. "Seperti biasa, bocah itu selalu tidur dalam kelas" batin sang guru sambil berjalan mendekati ke meja Naruto.

"Naruto" ucap sang guru sambil menguyangkan tubuh naruto dengan tangannya. "Oi...Naruto" ucap sang guru. Karena kehabisan kesabaran sang guru marah. "NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO" teriak sang guru berteriak berteriak ditelianga Naruto. Hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto bangun. Naruto bangun dengan lemas lesu, dia melihat gurunya dengan tatapan malas "Hmmm...ada apa?" ucap naruto mengucek matanya.

"Kau tau ini waktunya pelajaran" tanya guru pada Naruto. "Tentu saja...yang kata waktunya pulang siapa" ucap Naruto mengejek sang guru. "Dasar bodoh...pergi keluar dan berdiri di depan kelas" bentak sang guru sambil menunjuk pintu mempersilahkan Naruto keluar. "Itu yang ku mau" batin Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya Naruto keluar kelas, setelah menutup pintu dan dia tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto berlari dan tujuanya adalah ke atas gedung sekolahan.

Sesampainya diatas gedung dia mengambil posisi tidur dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

 **Z**

 **Z**

 **Z**

Narutopun tertidur dengan pulas tapi waktu tidurnya terganggu. Dia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Dia membuka sebelah matanya dan memandang orang yang mendekatinya. "Kau..."ucap Naruto berdiri dan bersiaga untuk membuat kekkai. "Diamlah dan jangan ganggu aku" ucap bocah yang ternyata Sasuke, "Aku kemari tidak untuk cari masalah , tapi aku kesini untuk tidur" ucap Sasuke. Naruto tegak dan menatap Sasuke "Oh...ku kira kau mau cari gara-gara denganku" ucap Naruto. Akhirnya kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur dan Sasuke disebelahnya juga ingin tidur.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kekkaishi : Simimura Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :** **I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate : K**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, OC, OOC.**

 **Summary : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?**

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, pada akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi teman yang akrab. Ya walau pun mereka kadang cekcok atau berkelahi. Mereka juga sering bersama-sama membasmi Ayakashi,

"Heeee...sudah jam segini, cih...aku bisa terlambat kesekolah" ucap Naruto yang tergesa-gesa memakai baju (tidak mandi). Naruto pun berlari keluar kamar dan

 **#brrrrruuuuu**

"Sial..."ucap Naruto kesal karena dia terjatuh akibatnya karena tali sepatunya belum diikatkan

"Aku berangkat" ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar rumah

"Naruto kau tidak sarapan?" ucap minato

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah" ucap naruto

Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah. Sesampai desekolah dia sudah tidak punya waktu untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Naruto membuka pintu kelas

"Maaf Naruto tapi pelajaran sudah berjalan setengah jam, dan kau tidak boleh masuk kelas" ucap sang guru tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar guru gila" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meningal kan ruangan kelas.

"Aku bisa mendengarkanmu bocah sialan" teriak sang guru sambil melemparinya beberapa buku dan berhasil membuat Naruto berlari ngibrit melarikan diri.

Naruto pun pergi ke atas gedung sekolahan untuk tidur. Tapi disana dian tidak sendiri, ternyata disana ada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto" ucap Sasuke memandang Naruto.

"Hari ini aku terlambat datang ke sekolahan, dan aku tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran" ucap Naruto. "Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur disini" sambung Naruto. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku memang sengaja untuk terlambat dan memutuskan untuk tidur disini" jawab Sasuke.

 **SKIP**

"Apa dia sudah datang" batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dan sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil meminum susu coklat kesukaannya dan Kyubi sendang tidur di sebelahnya. "Naruto,,,apa ada yang kau pikirkan" tanya Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di pohon sebelah Naruto. "Heeee...ti-tidak hanya sedikit mengantuk saja" ucap Naruto berbohong.

Kyubi tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya karena dia merasa kan ada ayakashi yang datang. "Naruto ada ayakashi di sebelah barat sekolah" ucap Kyubi menberi tahu. "Hhhhuuuuaaaaa...padahal aku mau malas-malasan untuk hari ini tapi mau gimana lagi ini sudah tugasku, baik lah ayo Sasuke" ucap Naruto mengajak Sasuke. "Hn..." ucap Sasuke serius. "sial...kenapa orang-orang di dekat ku semuanya aneh, apa lagi bocah ini yang anehnya hampir sama dengan kakekku" batin Naruto yang berlari menuju ke arah barat sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka kaget karena disana juga ada Sakura dan Hakubi. Sakura terlihat kesusahan membunuh ayakashi tersebut yang berbentuk seperi belalang sembah dan tangan dari ayakashi tersebut seperti pedang. Sakura yang sebagian baju nya sobek dan ada luka dibagian pundak nya yang terluhat berdarah dan itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"Sial,,, aku terlambat" batin Naruto. "Sakura apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat cemas pada Sakura. Naruto mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sebal Sakura, "ya... hanya sedikit terluka" ucap Sakura terengah-engah. Naruto menundukkan kepala. "Sial...aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan membuat Sakura terluka lagi" batin Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya teringat masa saat dia masih baru menjadi kekkaishi.

 **FLASH BECK**

"Sialan kau Naruto" ucap Sakura yang marah pada Naruto gara-gara dia Sakura gagal menangkap ayakashi. "Kau menyedih kan" sambung Sakura. Kemudian Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sakura berhenti "Naruto dan apa kau tau?..." ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto yang tadinya menundukkan kepala kembali melihat sakura.

"Hal yang menyedih kan berawal dari perilaku yang menyedihkan... ya kurasa itu cukup" ucap Sakura melompat ke atas pagar lapangan tenis. Sambil memunggungi Naruti dia berkata "Tapi...jika kau tidak punya semangat seperti itu, sebaiknya kau tak perlu datang karena kau hanya menghalangi jalan ku saja" ucap Sakura meninggalkan Naruto

"Cih...dia pikir dia siapa?" guman Kyubi. Naruto tampak terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Entah lah" guman Naruto pada Kyubi. Naruto menunduk, ia hampir menangis. "Dia masih berpikir aku ini bocah bodoh" pikir Naruto sedih.

"Gzzz...lagi-lagi dia mau menangis" pikir Kyubi melihat Naruto.

Naruto teringat akan masa lalu ketika ia masih kecil. Saat ia bermain dengan Sakura diluar. Sakura melompati sebuah sungai kecil, dan Sakura meminta Naruto untuk melompati sungai. Tapi Naruto terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. "Tak apa, kau pasti bisa melakukanya" ucap Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

Perlahan Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, tapi setelah Sakura mencoba menarik Naruto mereka malah jatuh bersamaan disungai kecil itu. Pada akhirnya mereka pulang dengan baju basah kuyup dan Naruto menangis sepanjang perjalanan

Kembali ke topik

"Bisa kah kita berteman seperti dulu" pikir Naruto

 **#SLLLLAASSSHHH**

Tiba-tiba sesuatu datang disekitar karasumori

"Kelihatanya apa yang kau harapkan datang juga, ayo cepat pergi" ucap Kyubi bergegas terbang menuju tempat datangnya ayakashi. "I..iya" sahut Naruto

"Aku akan carikan untukmu, jadi pastikan kau membunuhnya kali ini" ucap Kyubi

"Ucapanmu terdengar kalau selama aku tidak berguna sama sekali" guman Naruto

"Bukan begitu maksudku, diantara aku dan pengendus rumput(Hakubi) itu hidung ku jauh lebih efektif, aku akan selalu menemukannya untukmu, tapi kau malah selalu membuat mereka melarikan diri begitu saja" ucap Kyubi. "Diam lah..! ,itu karena mereka curang" omel Naruto

Lalu sebelah danau Naruto dan Kyubi berhenti. "Disini..?"tanya Naruto. "Ya...aku sangat yakin"jawab Kyubi. Naruto berjalan diatas jembatan ditengah danau. "Kita sudah sangat dekat" ucap Kyubi. "Apa kau yakin..?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum melihatnya.

Mereka memang sangat dekat, ayakash yang metela cari berada dibawah jembata yang mereka pijak. "Mungkin saja dia bersembunyi dibawah danau" ucap Narutoi berjongkok melongok ke danau.

 **#SLLLLAASSSHHH**

Ketika Naruto melihat kearah danau, di arah belakang Naruto, ayakashi sekelebar berlari.

"Itu Naruto" ucap Kyubi yang melihat ayakashi itu berlari dari belakang mereka.

"Iya... aku juga melihatnya"seru Naruto ergegas berlari, ayakashi yang mereeka kejar berlari keatas, berlari zigzak ditanjakan disela-sela pepohonan. "Hey..! , tunggu!" seru Naruto yang mengejar ayakashi tersebut. Sesaat Naruto sampai diatas ayakashi itu telah menghilang kembali. "Dimana dia bersembunyi" pikir Naruto mengamati sekitar.

"Naruto, , ,dengar baik-baik. Lihat kearah pohon yang tinggi disebelah kotak bunga iyu, bisa kah kau membuat kekkai dan membelengu pohonnya sekaligus" ucap Kyubi tersenyum. "yeah" balas Naruto ikut tersenyum. Kyubi menoleh menatap Naruto "Yang ini cukup besar, tapi kekuatan bocah ini begitu besar, aku yakin seuatu saat nanti bocah ini pasti bisa menguasainya" batin Kyubi.

"Sekarang...!" seru Kyubi

" **HOI**... **JYOUSO...KETSU...** " seru Naruto membelengu pohon tinggi itu dengan kekkai. "Yes...hore..." Naruto lompat-lompat sambil bertepuk tangan karena berhasil membuat kekkai peling besar untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi dari balik pohon itu muncul sesosok gadis kecil manangis dan memelas pada Naruto

"Ano...kau kenapa" tanya Naruto pada ayakashi. Naruto jadi iba melihatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?... itu adalah ayakashi tingkat atas..! ,cepat lenyapkan" teriak Kyubi cemas. "Iya...iya" sahut Naruto.

Namun Naruto masih tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. "Uuum... m,,maafkan aku, a,,aku"ucap si gadis ayakashi sambil memegang pingangnya yang terlihat terluka(berdarah). "Aku datang kemari karena kudengar lukaku akan cepat sembuh ditempat ini, aku ha,,,hanya akan datang kesini lalu pergi secepat mungkin, t,,,tapi" ucap ayakashi itu terbata-bata

"Ano...maafkan aku, tapi ini sudah jadi tugasku" ucap Naruto. "Oh...begitu ya" ucap si gadis ayakashi, "Hey" ucap Naruto mendekati ayakashi tersebut, "Aku mengerti kok, aku minta maaf jika aku telah membuat masalah" ucap gadis tersebut.

"Tak apa-apa kok" ucap Naruto tersenyum pada gadis tersebut tersebut. "Aku ini lemah" ucap gadis ayakashi tersebut memelas, ia pun membalas senyuman manis dengan wajah polosnya. "Tapi tempat ini memang aneh, kekuatanku menjadi. Jika aku terus berada disini aku juga bisa bertambah kuat lagi" gadis tersebut menundukan kepala. "Tapi...tapi" ucap gadis yang suaranya semakin pelan.

 **#CRRRAAKKK**

Ada yang terjadi pada punggung ayakashi tersebut membuat naruto penasaran. "Tidak apa-apa kok aku baik-baik saja" ucap si gadis

 **#CRRRAAKKK**

Dahi gadis ayakashi perlahan robek, "Sekarang" seru gadis ayakashi yang suaranya kini taedengar berat. Dan keluarlah sesosok makhluk manyeramkan keluar dari tubuh gadis ayakashi itu, kekuatan dari makhluk itu benar-benar kaut, tingginya melampaui kekkai Naruto dan menghancurkan kekkai Naruta.

" **Kau terlihat bocah yang lezat..! ,tapi kau mashi terlalu dini untuk menjadi kekkaishi** " ucap ayakashi tersebut. " **Aku sangat beruntung** " sambung ayakashi itu sambil tersenyum sinis

Ayakashi dengan cakar yang sangat tacam bersiap mencakar Naruto. "Aahhh" teriak Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan yang dibentuk X

 **#JJJRRRAAASH**

Sakura datang tepat waktu, dia mengorbankan lengannya terkena serangan dari ayakashi. Sakura melindungi Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sakura" ucap Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempanya dan memandangi sakura yang terluka.

" **KETSU..** " seru Sakura berhasil membelenggu

" **METSU..** " sambung Sakura meledakkan ayakashi tersebut.

" **TENKETSU..** " seru Sakura dalam serangan beruntunnya sambil mengangkat tongkatnya. Dengan ujung tombak yang terdapat lingkaran besi.

[ **TENKETSU** : membuka gerbang menuju dunia lain, untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa dari targetnya, untuk mencegah musuhnya berregenerasi lagi]

Naruto sedari tadi terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura, lalu dia teringat dengan luka di lengan Sakura.

"Sakura lenganmu" ucap Naruto khawatir dan merasa bersalah karena dia lah penyebab Sakura jadi terluka.

"Kau masih belum memahami tempat apa ini...! ,tempat ini tidak perduli kepada siapa dia memberikan kekuatannya..! ,makhluk itu menginginkan kekuatannya...! (maksudnya kekuatan karasumori yang tersegel di bawah sekolahan karasumori) " bentak Sakura yang marah pada Naruto. "Dan mereka mengincar waktu..! ,waktu sangat diperlukan semakin lama kau mengulur waktu semakin banyak kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan, mereka akan mencari cara agar bisa mengulur waktu untuk terus ditempat ini" sambung Sakura yang suaranya semakin pelan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan simpati kepada mereka, jika kau tidak segera membunuh mereka maka merekalah yang akan membunuhmu...! ,ingat itu..Na-Naruto" ucap Sakura yang kemudian pingsan.

"Sa...Sakura..." seru Naruto cemas menghampiri Sakura. Kemudian Naruto mengendong dan membawanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai dan mengedor-gedor pintu. Dan Tsunade keluar melihat Sakura terluka. "Tolong dia...aku mohon" ucap Naruto sambil menangis.

Kemudian Tsunade mengendong Sakura yang pingsan. "Sekarang kau pulanglah, biarkan dia aku yang urus" ucap Tsunade memunggungi Naruto. "Ta...Tapi-" ,"Tidak ada tapi-tapian...! ,cepat pulang" teriak Tsunade memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya dan masih menangis terbukti air mata yang bercucuran dikedua pipinya.

 **FLASH BECK AND**

Setelah Naruto mengingat waktu dia lah yang membuat Sakura terluka. Dia telah membuat Naruto bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura terluka. Naruto yang terduduk disamping Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian Naruto berdiri, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati ayakashi belalang sembah itu.

"Halo...nak apa kau mau jadi cemilan malamku" ucap ayakashi itu pada Naruto.

"Beraninya...beraninya" ucap Naruto yang masih menundukan kepala. Kemudian muncul aura berwarna hitam legam disekeliling tubuh Naruto. Bukan hanya itu tapi juga terjadi ledakan energi, yang membuat Sakura, Sasuke, Hakubi dan Kyubi sedikit terdorong kebelakang "Apa...apa yang terjadi" ucap Sakura yang masih memandangi Naruto. "Aku pun tidak tau"jawab Sasuke. "Benar-benar mengerikan"ucap Hakubi. Tapi berbeda dengan yang lainnya Kyubi malah tersenyum "Kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya telah bangkit Naruto" batin Kyubi tersenyum memandani Naruto.

" **Berani sekali kau melukai Sakura** " ucap Naruto yang suaranya yang berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan. Yang lain pun mendengarkannya sedikit merinding tapi tidak dengan Kyubi dia malah terlihat senang.

 **#SLLAAASSHHH**

Naruto menghilang kemudian muncul disebelah kanan ayakashi ,kemudian "Arrrgg" Naruto menendang wajah ayakashi tepat dipipi kanannya. Tendangan itu membuat sang ayakashi terlemparke belakang dan hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah tergulung sekitar enam kali. "Apa,,,,cepat sekali" ucap Sasuke ,"Benar sekali bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya gerakan Naruto saat berpindah tempat tadi" guman Sakura yang tercengang

"Bagus nak,,, sekarang impianmu untuk menguasai rinnegan semakin dekat. Aku pun sedikit kaget bocah berumur empat belas tahun sepertimu bisa menguasainya ,ya...walau pun kau belum bisa menuasai teknik lainnya, tapi aku yakin dalan waktu dekat ini kau pasti bisa" batin Kyubi.

Setelah terkena tendangan Naruto ayakashi itu berdiri. "Sialan kau bocah...aku tidak akan memaafkan mu" ucap sang ayakashi terlihat marah. "Aku akan membunuh bocah sial..."teriak sang ayakashi yang mencoba menyerangnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Naruto tidak bergerak sedikit pun dan masih menundukan kepalanya, saat tanngan ayakashi itu sudah hampir sampai mengenai Naruto

 **#SSSLLAASSHH**

"Apa...?" ucap ayakashi yang kageta karena Naruto menghilang saat serangannya hampir sampai mengenainya. "Kemana kau bocah" teriak ayakashi tang melihat kanan kiri mencari Naruto

" **Mencari sesuatu** "

Sang ayakashi pun mencari suber suara yang menyeramkan dan terdengar berat. Saat dia mendongakan kepalanya. Ternyata Naruto berdiri disebuah kekkai yang berwarna biru transparan tepat diatas kepala sang ayakashi. "Bagaimana mungkin" ucap sang ayakashi.

"Kau akan membayarnya dengan nyawamu" ucap Naruto yang tersenyum sinis.

" **KETSU** " ucap Naruto menbuat kekkai tepat didepan sang ayakashi dan mendorangnya kebelakang. sang ayakashi terdorang kebelakang hingga membentur dinding bangunan sekolah.

" **KETSU...KETSU...KETSU** " Naruto membuat bembuat tiga kekkai pada bagian tubuh ayakashi, bagian atas kemudian bagian dada dan kaki, dan bagia perut ayakashi berbentuk belalang sembah tersebut.

"Sialan lepas kan aku" ucap sang Ayakashi marah

" **METSU"** ucap Naruto menghancurkan pada bagian perutnya.

"Aarrgg" suara yang dikeluarkan oleh ayakashi itu.

"Apa itu sakit" tanya Naruto

" **METSU** " sambung Naruto menghancurkan pada bagian dadanya dan menyisakan pada bagian yang masih berada didalam kekkai. Sekarang mati lah kau" **METSU** " ucap Naruto menghancurkan bagian terakhir tubuh dari ayakashi yaitu kepalanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tapi tidak beberapa lama tubuh Naruto mulai miring dan jatuh dari kekkainya. Tapi belum sampai menyentuh tanah Sakura berhasil menangkapnya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto" tanya Sakura "Ya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto

"Hoi...Naruto kau gila atau ketularan rabies anjingmu ini" ejek Sasuke. "Sial...kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga anjing bocah" ucap Kyubi sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke. Naruto pun tersenyum hingga pada akhirnya Naruto terjattuh pingsan.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kekkaishi : Simimura Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :** **I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate : K**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, OC, OOC.**

 **Summary : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?**

KE ESOKAN HARINYA

"Haaaaaa...kenapa tubuhku rasanya sakit semua" ucap seorang bocah berambut jabrik kuning yang baru bangun tidur. Kemudian dia meraih jam yang terletak diatas meja sebelah ranjangnya. "Apa...sudah jam segini,aku bisa telambat kesekolah" ucap Bocah itu yang kemudian keluar kamar dan menghampiri ayahnya. "Ayah kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku" ucap bocah itu yang tidak lain Naruto

"Kata kakekmu biarkan kau istirahat untuk hari ini, dan kau tidak perlu takut ayah sudah buatkan kau surat ijin yang ayah sudah dititipkan temanmu" ucap Minato sambil mengelap meja.

"Tidak seperti biasanya tua bangka itu, biasanya setiap pagi bisanya cuma teriak-teriak menyuruhku untuk sekolah tapi kenapa hari ini aku di perboleh kan tidak masuk sekolah, tunggu dulu pasti ada maunya tua bangka yang sudah bau tanah itu" batin Naruto "Baik lah aku akan kembali tidur" ucap Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan Minato yang sedang beres-beres rumah.

Setelah dia menemui sang ayah dia memutuskan untuk berbaring di kamamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian Jiraiya masuk ke kamar Naruto. "Siapa bilang kau tidak masuk sekolah untuk malas-malasan" ucap Jiraiya. "Sudah keduga pasti tua bangka ini ada mau" batin Naruto, "Ayo ikut aku" ucap Jiraiya berbalik badan dan Naruto menyusul mengikutinya.

Ternyata Naruto diajak kehalaman belakang rumah. "Kau tau benda itu" tanya Jiraiya menunjuk bola tanah yang pernah digunakan sebagai sarana latihan Naruto saat bersama Menma. "Ya tentu saja, itu adalah benda sialan didalamnya terdapat bola besi seberat 10.000 Kg bukan?" ucap Naruto malas. "Beraninya kau menyebut benda sialan, itu adalah benda yang diberikan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga kita" Ucap Jiraiyu yang menjitak kepala Naruto sampai benjol tepat di ubun-ubunnya. "Beraninya kau tua bang_"

 **DUUAARAA**

belum selesai bicara Naruto mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Jiraiya yang membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang sampai menghantam pagar rumah.

"Bagaimana mau latihan kalau tubuhku yang sudah sakit ditambah sakit lagi, seperti ditabrak mobil kijang gini" batin Naruto dengan posisi kepala dibawah dan pipi dengkak dibagian kiri

"Bahkan kau menyebutku tua bangka, cucu macam apa kau ini?..." ucap Jiraiya yang kesal pada Naruto. "Haaah...iya..iya maafkan aku aku cuma bercanda" ucap Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada saatnya bercanda Naruto, tapi saat ini kita serius dan aku tidak mau bercanda untuk ini, kau akan menjadi penerusku dan kau masih sempat bercanda" ucap Jiraiya keherana dengan sikap cucunya itu. "Bukan sudahku bilang kalau aku tidak berminat untuk jadi kekkaishi" ucap Naruto yang mengelus-elus pipinya. "Jika bukan kau siapa lagi" tanya Jiraiya

"Iya, sudah pada intinya saja apa yang harusku lakukan dengan benda itu" ucap Naruto sambil menujuk bola tanah yang pernah dia gunakan latihan.

"Mudah saja, yang harus kau lakukan adalah melakukan hal yang sama saat kau dilatih kakakmu" ucap Jiraiya. Naruto hanya melirik Jiraiya

"Aku tidak mau karena benda itu sangat berat untuk diangkat" ucap Naruto yang menatap Jiraiya malas.

"Terserah jika kau tidak mau, tapi camkan ini Naruto, ibu adalah seorang kekkaishi dan dia berharap besar padamu untuk menjadi Kekkaishi, aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk melatihmu, dan kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri disaat ini menyangkut orang banyak" ucap Jiraiya panjang lebar dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Jadi dulu ibuku adalah seorang kekkaishi, dan dia berharap besar padaku" ucap Naruto di dalam hati merenungi ucapan Jiraiya

 **SKIP**

"Hooi...Kyubi ayo keluar, waktunya kita berangkat" ucap Naruto duduk jongkok di depan rumah anjing. Karena yang ditunggu tidak muncul-muncul Naruto menengok ke dalam rumah anjing tersebut, tapi yang didapat bukannya roh anjing tapi hanya sebuah batu yang di ikat dengan tali merah dan kuning. "Hah...apa ini" ucap Naruto memegang dan mengangkat batu tersebut. "Kenapa ada batu didalam rumah Kyubi" ucap Naruto kebingungan. Karena masih penasaran dia mengoyangkan batu tersebut.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian batu itu bercahaya dan muncul roh anjing berwarna oranye memakai kalung bulat-bulat berwarna biru. "Dasar bocah sialan beraninya kau tidak sopan padaku, kau tau tadi aku sedang tidur dan memimpikan pacarku" ucap Kyubi berteriak di telinga Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidur di sebuah batu" ucap Naruto masih bingung. "Bodoh aku ini adalah roh, dan batu itu adalah kontrak bagiku, karena dulunya aku adalah ayakashi liar" ucap kyubi masih berteriak. "Kontrak...aku malah semakin bingung" ucap Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. "Hah sudahlah ayo kita pergi, toh jika menjelaskannya padamu panjang kau juga tak paham, karena didalam kepalamu hanya ada kacang polong dan bukan otak, makanya kau tidak bisa berfikir" ucap Kyubi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu dasar payah, beraninya kau menhinaku seperti itu, sini kau dan akan kutunjukan apa itu namanya semackdown" teriak Naruto mengejar Kyubi.

Naruto dan Kyubi saling ejek sepanjan jalan, dan mereka menyudahinya hingga tempat tujuan mereka yaitu sekolahan karasumori. "Aku harap untuk hari ini tidak ada ayakashi yang membuat ku kerepotan" ucap Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam halaman.

Sesampainya Naruto dihalaman dia memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon dan dia mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Ternyata yang dikeluarkan adalah ramen instan exstra pedas, dan susu coklat yang disukainya. "Heee...bocah kita disini bukan untuk piknik" ucap Kyubi memandangi Naruto. "Santai sedikit bolehkan" balas Naruto yang sedang asik makan ramennya dengan wajah yang memerah karena kepedesan. "Dasar, bagaimana kau bisa kuat jika kau bertingkah seperti itu" tanya Kyubi. "Seharusnya kau juga berpikir Kyubi, sekuat apa pun orang itu dia juga butuh makan" ucap Naruto selesai makan ramennya. "Terserah kau saja lah" ucap Kyubi memalingkan wajahnya.

Disuatu tempat lain yang tidak jauh dari sekolah karasumoro, nampak empat bayangan yang sedang mengamati sekitar karasumori. "Sepertinya ini bisa jadi tempat yang sangat mengasikkan" ucap salah satu bayangan. " **Huuu...hhuuuu...hhuuu** " ucap salah satu bayangan yang berbadan besar. "Kau benar bocah, aku mencium bau teman lamaku" ucap bayangan bermata merah dan bertubuh seperti seekor serigal. "Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita kesana" ucap salah satu bayangan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

Kembali ketempat Naruto dan Kyubi lagi mereka sedang asik bersantai. Dapat dilihat Naruto sedang bersandar dipohan sambil minum susunya, dan Kyubi sedang tidur melingkarkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto. Tiba-tiba Kyubi terbangun "Gezz..." ,Naruto memandangi perubahan sikap dari Kyubi "Hei... ada apa Kyubi, apa ada ayakashi?" tanya Naruto. "Aku mencium hawa menbunuh yang sangat mengerikan" jawab Kyubi.

 **DUUUAAARRRR**

Tidak lama setelah Kyubi berkata terjadi ledakan didaerah timur dekat gerbang masuk sekolahan. "Ayo kitsa pergi Kyubi" ucap Naruto berdiri dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyubi. Naruto dan Kyubi berlari kearah ledakan dan sesampainya disana terdapat sosok tinggi besar memakai baju kimono coklat, berambut jabrik coklat. "Hei kau jangan bikin onar disini, apa kau tidak tau ini sudah malam" Tanya Naruto pada sosok itu. Sosok itu berbalik dan menampakan wajahnya dan ternyata dia ayakashi monyet. " **Huuu...huuu...huuu** " ucap Ayakashi itu. "Sial, dasar kau monyet" teriak Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ayakashi tersebut. "Hahahah...Naruto kau itu bagaimana, dia itu memang monyet, dasar tolol" ucap Kyubi yang menertawakan Naruto. "Dasar kau anjing, diam lah" teriak Naruto berbalik menunjuk-nunjuk Kyubi. "Hahahah...aku memang anjing dasar tolol, sudah kubilang dikepalamu itu isinya hanya kacang yang kecil hahahah..." dan itu berhasil membuat Kyubi tambah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terguling-guling.

" **Huu...huu...huu** " ucap monyet itu sambil melempar bom. "Sial..." teriak Naruto yang kelabakan lari menghindari bom tersebut. Tapi karena reflek Naruto membuat kekkai dan menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak meledak. "Haah, untunglah aku selamat" ucap Naruto yang lega bisa lolos dari ledakan. "Dasar kau monyet sialan, **HOI...JYOUSHOU...KETSU** " ucap Naruto dan membuat kekkai. " **Huu...huu...huu** " ucap ayakashi itu menangis karena terkurung dikekkai Naruto dan meminta dilepaskan pada Naruto.

Tapi saat Naruto fokus menahan kekkainya karena ayakashi monyet itu mengedor-gedor kekkai Naruto agar kekkai Naruto hancur. Tiba-tiba diatas Naruto ada bayangan yang melewatinya dan menyerang Naruto dengan bulu burung berwarna hitam. Tepi karena reflek Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Dan kemudian Naruto menbuat kekkai dan mengurung bayangan itu, ternyata sosok bayangan itu adalah ayakashi yang berbentuk burung yang memiliki tubuh seperti manusia tapi ayakashi itu sedikit kecil, dapat di lihat dari kekkai Naruto yang hanya berukuran lima puluh CM-an.

"Lepaskan temanku" ucap ayakashi burung itu dengan suara yang cempreng. " **Huu...huu...huu** " sahut ayakashi monyet yang masih menangis sambil mangguk-mangguk mengiyakan ucapan ayakashi burung itu. "Untuk apa aku melepaskkan kalian, kalian kemari hanya membuat onar lagi" tanya Naruto. "Kami mohon, kami menyesal jadi lepaskan kami" ucap ayakashi burung yang mengedor-gedor kekkai Naruto dengan sayapnya. "Jangan harap jika aku akan melepaskan" ucap Naruto sanbil tersenyum sinis menbuat kedua ayakashi tersebut takut.

"Hahaha,,, tidak seperti biasanya bocah, biasanya kau hanya dengan kata-kata mohon kau sedikit luluh, tapi kali ini kau sedikit tegas" ucap Kyubi yang berada disebelah Naruto. "Orang belajar dari kegagalan Kyubi, jika aku seperti itu maka aku dan aku yang dulu tidak ada yang berubah" ucap Naruto dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari Kyubi. "Baiklah mari kita selesai-" , "Tunggu...aku mohon lepaskan Goro dan Taro" tiba-tiba ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan seorang bocah yang memakai kimono dan rambutnya diikat kebelakang, bucah itu berlari ke arah Naruto dan Kyubi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung. "Lepaskan teman-temanku" ucap bocah itu dan ternyata dia adalah ayakashi nampak terlihat dari dahinya memiliki tanduk dan giginya bertaring. Bocah itu mendekat kemudian membungkuk dihadapan Naruto. "Aku mohon maaf" ucap bocah itu menbungkuk didepan Naruto, "Mereka adalah teman-temanku, kami kemari bukan menginginkan kekuatan itu tapi kami butuh tempat tinggal" tambung Bocah. "Tapi maaf, disini bukan tempat pengungsian dan hotel yang bisa kau datangi seenakmu" Ucap Naruto. "Tapi aku hanya punya mereka" ucap bocah itu. "Haaahh...iya..iya" ucap Naruto kemudian Naruto melepas kekkainya. "Dasar bodoh...apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Kyubi. "Tenanglan sedikit Kyubi, aku juga tidak merasakan hawa ingin membunuh dari mereka" ucap Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto dan Kyubi merasakan hawa membunuh yang mengerikan yang berhasil menbuat mereka merinding. "Sial...apa lagi ini" ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kemudian Naruto, Kyubi dan ketiga ayakashi pergi menuju kearah hawa membunuh tersebut. Setelah sampai disana raut wajah Kyubi sedikit berubah. "Lama tidak bertemu ya, Kyubi" ucap sosok anjing berwarna hitam, memiliki retina mata berwarna merah. "Cih..." Kyubi mendecih tidak suka. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Koyiya" tanya Kyubi. "Apa salah aku bertemu denganmu" ucap Koyya.

"Seharusnya kau menyambutku Kyubi tapi kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu" ucap Koyiya. "Jadi kau mengenalnya Kyubi" tanya Naruto. "Ya...dia adalah temanku saat hidup dulu" jawab Kyubi.

 **TBC**

 **Huuuaahhh...akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter ini. Maaf sudah menunggu (Kalo ada...hihihi) ya karena saya terkendala dengan alat jadi lama buat ini Fic. Niatnya sih pengen cepet tapi kagak bisa, dan untuk besok-besok mungkin lama juga karen saya musti fokus dengan pelajaran untuk mepersiapkan diri untuk UN. Oke makasih semua yang sudah menungu dan sampai jumpa lagi...jaa nee**

 **Reviews kemarin:**

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki:**

 **1.** Maaf kalo terjadi typo pada Nama

 **2.** waktu sakura berumur 15 tahun naruto berumur 14 karena sakura lebih tua dari naruto

 **3.** itu untuk kenapa nama kyubi di ubah dan nama hakubi tidak diubah karena saya ingin sedikit mepet dengan cerita aslinya

 **Oke... itu balesan reviews kemarin maaf untuk yang lanin kagak dicantumin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kekkaishi : Simimura Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :** **I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate : K**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, OC, OOC.**

 **Summary : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?**

 **Gomen terjadi kesalahan nama pada cap kemarin**

"Kalian memang benar-benar tidak berguna" ucap kouya kepada ketiga anak buahnya "Bisakah kalian memberi aku waktu sebentar" sambung Kouya yang marah karena dia tidak bisa menyerap kekuatan karasumori lebih banyak lagi. "Baiklah sekarang kalian akan jadi daging cincang, karen bos sangatlah kuat" ucap bocah ayakashi yang berdiri didekat Goro. "Weee...jadi kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto, "Tentu saja dia adalah bos kami' jawab bocah itu mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas."Dan bos seratus kali lipat lebih kuat dari kami" ucap bocah itu bangga.

Tapi kouya memandangi anak buahnya tidak suka, dia mengibaskan ekornya yang memanjang ke arah depan anak buahnya, ketiga anak buahnya terjatuh kebelakang akibat hempas ekor Kouya. "Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan kalian" ucap Kouya. "Ya, tidak salah lagi jadi benar itu kau akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Ginro" ucap Kouya, "Sudah empat ratus tahun aku mencarimu, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu" sambung Kouya.

 **[Ginro: nama Kyubi yang dulu saat hidup]**

"Ginro?" ucap Naruto menoleh pada Kyubi."Yah itu adalah namaku dulu, dan sekarang sudah aku buang jauh-jauh, takku sangka kau akan ketempat ini" ucap Kyubi menatap Kouya. "Apa ini? Kau lebih terlihat kampungan setelah empat ratus tahun berlalu, itu karen karena segel kumuhmu itu" ucap Kouya yang menghina kalung segel yang dipakai Kyubi. "Huh...bilang saja bagus dan kau ingin memakainya" sahut kyubi. "Jangan sombong, apa kau sudah yakin dengan memakai itu kekuatanmu akan lebih kuat" ucap Kouya meremehkan. "Woi... Kyubi kau mengenal dia?" tanya Naruto."Yah dia adalah temanku dulu waktu aku masih hidup" jawab Kyubi

"Aku tau kau masih bersama manusia, dan aku tidak suka itu sedikipun" ucap Kouya langsung menyerang Naruto dengan ekornya yang membelah menjadi dua. Karena merasa dalam bahaya Naruto mebuat kekkai yang melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dari kaki sampai kepala dengan kekkai. Tapi kekkai itu sangat lemah bagi kouya, kekkai tersebut terkena serangan dari Kouya dan menghilang sebelum menghiang terdapat bekas serangan berbentuk huruf X.

"Hanya dengan satu serangan dan dia sudah bisa membuat kekkaiku hancur, tapi aku yakin dia masih belum bersungguh-sungguh, butuh kekuatan lang lebih untuk menahan serangan selanjutnya" batin Naruto. Dibelakang Naruto "Kouya adalah musuh utama bagi Kyubi, dan sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur honey" ucap Hakubi pada Sakura yang langsung menoleh padanya. "Kenapa?' tanya Sakura. "Ini masalah Kouya dan Kyubi dan mungkin ini juga masalah Naruto" ucap Hakubi memandang Naruto."Kyubi aku pikir masalahmu dengannya bukanlah masalah yang kecil' tanya Naruto menoleh pada Kyubi."Itu masalah kecil_ "Jangan bodoh buktinya dia langsung mengincarku dan menyerangku, apa dia benci padaku hingga seperti itu" ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Kyubi. "Kau jangan salah sangka Naruto, dia tidak hanya membencimu tapi di membenci semua manusia" ucap Kyubi. "Semua?"tanya Naruto

"Ya, Kouya dan aku tinggal digunung yang sama" ucap Kyubi mengingat masa lalunya dengan Kouya.

 **FLASH BACK (400 TAHUNYANG LALU)**

"Itu dia" ucap seekor anjing gunung berwarna hitam yang memandang seekor rusa yang menjadi mangsanya. "Ayo kita beraksi Ginro" ucap anjing tersebut pada teman disebelahnya anjing gunung berwarna putih. "Ayo Kouya" ucap Ginro(nama Kyubi yang dulu) berbicara pada anjing hitam tersebut yang namanya Kouya. Kemudian dua anjing yang bersahabat itu mengejar rusa yang sudah mereka incar hinga akhirnya rusa itu tertangkap. "Wah..waah, daging rusa ini sangat lezat" teriak Kouya yang kekenyangan memakan daging rusa yang mereka tengkap. "Yah...rusa ini benar-benar lezat" ucap Ginro yang tersenyum puas. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan semua rusa disini" ucap Kouya tersenyup pada Ginro.

Hari-hari kedua sahabat itu begitu indah hingga pada suatu hari. Terjadi perang didaerah mereka tinggal tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Semua rusa dan makanan kedua anjing itu habis diburu oleh para prajurit yang berperang untuk mereka makan.

"Ayo kita pergi Kouya, tidak mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan mangsa disini" ucap Ginro. "Tapi ini kan gunung kita, dan kita belum memakan semua rusa-rusa disini" ucap Kouya. "aagghhh...percuma saja kita sudah tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi" ucap Ginro yang tiba-tiba perutnya sakitt akibat kelaparan. "Kau" ucap Kouya melihat temannya kesakitan akhirnya Kouya memutuskan untuk pergi dari gunung tempat tinggal mereka.

Setiap gunung telah mereka lewati dan hasilnya sama saja, mereka diusir dan harus melewati hari-hari dengan perut yang kelaparan.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"Kemudian aku mati kelaparan dan mungkin dia mati karena dibunuh manusia" ucap Kyubi. "Jadi kau tidak lupa masa lalu kita ya, Ginro" ucap Kouya tersenyum remeh, "Dan mungkin kau juga masih ingat saat kau menghianatiku, hah sudahlah aku kemari tidak bertujuan untuk mengingat masa lalu, hei...Ginro ayo kita bersama-sama seperti dulu dan menguasai tempat ini(karasumori)" ucap Kouya. "Tidak, aku sudah memutuskan ikatan denganmu" ucap Kyubi menolak

"Hoi..Kyubi apa maksudnya dia kau berhianat?"tanya Naruto menoleh pada Kyubi yang ada disebelahnya. "Dulu saat aku mati, rohku tidak tenang dan aku kembali kegunung kami" ucap Kyubi mengingat masa-masa saat dia baru menjadi ayakashi."Tapi saat aku kembali ternyata dia juga menjadi roh dan dia juga kembali, kami kembali kumpul seperti dulu, tapi dia kembali dengan penuh rasa kebencian, dia benci pada manusia" jelas Kyubi panjang lebar. "Dan suatu hari kami bertemu dengannya" ucap Kyubi menceritakan masa lalu.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

"Ini bau manusia" ucap kouya. "Tenang Hakubi" ucap seseorang yang berbicara pada anjing peliharaannya yang berada dibelakangnya. "Sepertinya mereka berdua ada disini, jadi benar kalau ada dua ayakashi anjing gunung disini yang sangat meresahkan, baguslah jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari mereka" ucap orang itu yang kemudian berdiri **.**

"Aku Hazama Tokimori" memperkenalkan dirinya. Manusia yang memakai caping khas jepang dan memakai baju kimono jaman dulu, dia juga memegang tongkat khas kekkaishi. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari" tanya Kyubi. "Aku datang kemari untuk memusnahkan kalian" ucap Hazama.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"Dan saat itu aku jatuh cinta" ucap Kyubi dan dapat respon kaget dari Naruto, "Tunggu dulu, hanya sampai disitu ceritanya nggak singkron banget" ucap Naruto bertanya. "Justru itu sangat singkron bodoh, dan saat itulah kami berpisah." jawab Kyubi di depan telinga Naruto. "Itu berarti salahmu" Naruto mang masih memandang Kyubi. "Ada apa dengan cinta?.. meski sebentar, aku mengerti kenapa rohku tidak tenang, itu semua karena takdirku bertemu dia" ucap Kyubi tersipu malu sambil memeggang kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Dasar bodoh kau itu anjing laki-laki dasar tolol" teriak Naruto yang melihat Kyubi memiliki kelainan. "Diamlah, cinta itu tidak pandang kelamin bro" ucap Kyubi. "Dasar bodoh" teriak Naruto yang mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Apa artinya ini" ucap Sakura yang entah kapan sudah berada dibelakang Naruto. "Mana kutahu, anjing biasa sepertiku mana tau bahasa gila dan bodoh seperti itu" ucap Hakubi yang melayang di sebelah Sakura."Tapi karena itu, dia (Kyubi) membantu pekerjaan tuan Tokimori untuk penyegelan Kouya lebih mudah" jelas Hakubi dan diperhatikan oleh Sakura.

"Sekarang kesempatan kita, ayo goro" ucap ayakashi pada ayakashi manusia kemudian bocah itu naik kepundak ayakashi monyet itu dan monyet itu berlari dan mencoba berlari menabrak Naruto dan Kyubi. Tiba-tiba laju mereka terhenti oleh sebuah kekkai berwarna hijau transparan dan mereka menabrak kekkai tersebut. "Kita tertangkap lagi" ucap bocah itu yang nemplok seperti cicak didalam kekkai sakura. "Mereka kenapa?" ucap Naruto yang melihat kebodohan kedua ayakashi konyol tersebut, "Tolong...tolong kami bos" ucap bocah itu minta tolong. Kouya yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung mengibaskan ekornya, dan ekor itu membelah menjadi dua dan menyerang kekkai Sakura dengan bentuk x tepat dikekki yang diserang Kouya. Tapi bukan hanya kekkai saja yang diserang ternyata tubuh dari Goro juga terkenaa serangan tersebut, ayakashi itu langsung jatuh kebelakang bersama bocah ayakashi tersebut.

"Bagus bos cara menyelamatkan yang bagus, huu, Goro" ucap bocah itu yang melihat tenannya pingsan. Bocah itu yang juga ikut terjatuh yang langsung berdiri dan mendekati temannya. "Oi..Goro kau kenapa"ucap bocah itu saat didekan sambil mengoyangkan badannya.

"Hoi...bodoh apa yang kaulakukan pada temanmu itu" teriak Naruto pada kouya. "Teman, aku muak pada mereka, mereka tidak berguan, mereka adalah sampah" ucap kouya. "Dan aku tau kau lah partner terbaikku, ayo Ginro kita bersama seperti dulu lagi" ucap Kouya. "Sudah cukup, sekali aku bilang tidak tetap tidak" ucap Kyubi yang mulai marah pada kouya. "Kenapa?..apa gara-gara Tokimori tengik itu" tanya Kouya. "Tidak, aku lebih suka bersama mereka dari pada denganmu, dan aku yakin ini adalah takdirku" jawab Kyubi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memutuskan ikatanmu dengan mereka, dengan begitu masalah akan selesai" ucap Kouya dengan suara serak dan tiba-tiba aura kegelapan dan rasa ingin membunuh yang sangat mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Kouya. "Aku sudah bersumpah kalau aku akan hidup untuk daging manusia" teriak Kouya yang perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai berubah. "Dia akan berubah wujud" ucap Kyubi. "Aku harus mencari cara untuk menyeretnya keluar" batin Naruto.

"Dia serius" ucap Kyubi, "Aku tau" sahut Naruto. "Dia sangat kuat" ucap Kyubi sedikit cemas. "Kau berpikir melawannya tanpa membunuhnya" ucap Naruto. "Itu tidak bisa, jika kau berpikir begitu kaulah yang akan terbunuh, Naruto?" Kyubi menoleh pada Naruto. "Kenapa?" ucap Naruto. "Lepaskan kalung segel ini" ucap Kyubi yang menyuruh Naruto melepaskan kalung segel yang ada dilehernya. "Apa makusdmu?" tanya Naruto. "Akulah yang akan melawannya" Kyubi yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kouya.

"Tidak, aku dilarang untuk melepaskannya, katanya jika aku melepaskannya akan ada bencana yang akan muncul"ucap Naruto. "Naruto, cepat!.." Kyubi mulai marah. "tap-". "Apa kau ingin bencana itu datang juga" tanya Kyubi langsung memotong perkataan Naruto. "Ini semua karena aku, dulu saat tuan Tokimori akan memusnahkannya, aku melarangnya karena dia adalah temanku, dan pada akhirnya Kouya dilepaskan" ucap Kyubi mengingat dulu saat dia dijadikan peliharaan Tokimori. "Dan karena itu biarkan akulah yang akan mengakhirinya" sambung Kyubi. "Baiklah tapi kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku" ucap Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan mempertimbangkannya" sahut Kyubi.

Kemudian Naruto memeggang kalung segel Kyubi, Hakubi dan Sakura membulatkan mata karena terkejut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. "Jangan-jangan, Naruto?" ucap Sakura. Naruto langsung menarik kalung Kyubi dan Naruto kaget karena tali yang digunaka untuk bola-bola segel dari kalung kyubi adalah **NENSI**.

Berpindah tempat kerumah Naruto tepat didepan halaman rumahnya. Ada bocah berjongkok didepan rumah anjing. Bocah itu berwajah mirip dengan Naruto yang berbeda hanyala dipipinya hanya terdapat dua goresan sedangkan Naruto memiliki tiga goresan disetiap pipinya. "Kakek apa yang terjadi pada Kyubi" tanya bocah itu yang tidak lain adalah adik kandung Naruto yaitu Boruto. Boruto melihat keanehan terjadi pada batu yang berada didalam rumah anjing tersebut. "Bocah sialan...dia telah melepaskan kalung segel Kyubi, Minato siapkan baju kekkaishiku" ucap Jiraiya yang langsung berlari kedalam rumah.

Batu yang ada didalam rumah anjing itu bergetar dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau. Kemudian cahaya itu semakin terang dan keluarlah pancaran dari batu itu. Cahaya hijau itu melayang dan langsung meluncur kearah sekolahan karasumori. Dan cahaya itu langsung jatuh menimpa Kyubi dan terjadi ledakan cahaya dan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat. Saking silaunya orang yang ada disekitarnya harus menutup mata dan menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak terhempas akibat gelonbang angin yang sangat kuat

Cahaya itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Naruto dan yang lain membuka mata mereka, dan langsung terkejut melihat ada anjing raksaksa berdiri disebelah Naruto. "Hebat...keren, jadi ini adalah wujud aslimu" ucap Naruto yang sangat terkagum kagum melihat perubahan Kyubi. Tubuh kyubi sekarang memiliki tubuh yang sangat cantik dengan bulu-bulu berkilau seperti berlian. Ekornya tergulung dan terdapat corak seperti sebuah pusaran di ekornya..

Kemudian Kyubi melihat kearah Kouya, dia tersenyum dan tiba tiba keluar arua berwarna hijau yang menhgelilingi tubuh Kyubi. "Lihat dirimu sekarang Ginro, dulu bulu-bulumu biasa-biasa tapi sekarang bulu-bulu berkilau bagaikan seperti berlian, aku tau kalau aku tidak bisa menandingimu, dan sekarang kau ingin bertarung denganku, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" ucap kouya tersenyum sombong. "Masa bodoh dengan itu, tapi sekarang kupastikan kau akan kukalahkan, aku tidak seperti dulu lagi" ucap Kyubi. "Pecundang tetap pecundang" ucap Kouya tersenyum sombong.

Kyubi melirik kebelakang kemudian dia mengibaskan ekornya kearah Naruto, karena merasa terancam Naruto melompat kebelakang. "Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Naruto. "Menjauhlah Naruto, ini bukan pertarunganmu" ucap Kyubi sambil kembali melirik Kouya. "Ginro!.. jadi, kau lebih suka manusia" teriak Kouya yang langsung menyerang Kyubi dengan ekornya. Kyubi tidak ingin mati sia-sia dia langsung menghindar kearah samping kanan dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat mata. Kyubi mencoba membalas serangan Kouya, dia langsung melompat keatas dan mencoba mencakar kouya tapi kouya dapat menghindarinya hanya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyubi dan Kouya saling serang dengan cakar dan ekor mereka.

"Aura yang sangat kuat baru kali ini aku merasakannya" ucap Sakura yang melihat pertarungan yang sangat hebat antara Kouya dan Kyubi. Berbeda dengan sakura, naruto malah berlari kearah Ayakashi monyet yang diserang Kouya tadi, "Kau mau apa" tanya bocah ayakashi yang duduk disebelah ayakashi monyet yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Naruto tidak mengubris ucapan bocah itu dia malah langsung mengangkat tubuh monyet tersebut. "Hei..jangan pegang goro" ucap bocah itu sambil menangis. "Tenanglah aku hanya akan memindahkannya" ucap Naruto yang mencoba mengendong monyet itu, "Berat' sambung Naruto yang sudah mengendong ayakashi monyet itu dibelakang. "Tolong lepaskan dia" ucap bocah itu hampir menangis. " diam lah, dan bantu aku" ucap Naruto yang tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada bocah itu dan terus berjalan. "Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, dia akan tertolong asal disini untuk sementara waktu" ucap Naruto yang terus berjalan.

"Kau mengasihani kami' ucap bosah itu menundukan kepala, "Sudahlah kemari dan bantu aku, apa kau tidak tau kalau temanmu ini sangat berat" ucap Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Bocah itu langsung berlari mengejar Naruto dan membantu Naruto. Sakura berlari mendekat kenaruto dan juga membantu Naruto "Kau selalu saja berkata pedas" ucap Sakura, dan hanya dibalsa senyuman oleh Naruto. Mereka terus mengangkat monyet itu sampai digerbang masuk sekolahan karasumori. "Jangam disini terlalu lama, cepat pergi setelah dia sembuh" ucap Naruto pada bocah ayakashi yang duduk disebelah kanan monyet menunggunya siuman.

"Kau tau apa artinya?.. kau telah melepas segel Kyubi, dan tindaka apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anjing itu" tanya Sakura. "Kyubi akan menyelesaikan itu secepatnya, biarkan saja dia" ucap Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura. "Baiklah, aku tau mereka terlalu untuk kita lawan" ucap Sakura. "Tapi aku akan menemaninya" sambar Naruto. "Sakura aku titip mereka ya" ucap Naruto pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. "Apa?..tunggu" ucap Sakura. "Haah..dia benar nekat" ucap Hakubi. "Hakubi, kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh kearah Hakubi. "Aku tidak berminat ikut campur, aku tidak suka mereka, selain itu aku tidak ingin kau harus berurusan dengan mereka, honey" ucap Hakubi. "Berurusan?.."batin Sakura.

Kembali kemedan pertarungan antara Kyubi dan Kouya. Mereka masih beradu pukulan, Kouya menyerang tepat kearah dada kyubi hingga Kyubi terdorong kebelakang, tapi Kyubi masih bisa berdiri. "Terima ini, hujan jarum perak" ucap Kyubi sambil mengibaskan ekornya kearah depan dan keluar jarum-jarum yang mengarah ke Kouya. Kouya tidak menghindari serangan Kyubi dia malah melindungi dirinya menggunakan ekornya sebagai tameng."Menyedihkan" ucap Kouya langsung mengibaskan ekornya. Kyubi terkena serangan ekor Kouya, Kyubi terdorong hingga membentur dinding gedung sekolah.

"Serangan yang menyedihkan" ucap Kouya memandang Kyubi yang terkapar. "Apakah ini yang kau dapatkan selama selama empat ratus tahun ini?" tanya Kouya. Kyubi berusah bangkit, "Apakah itu yang kau dapatkan dari manusia, dan menjadi anjing yang lemah" ucap Kouya sambil menyerang Kyubi dengan ekornya. Kyubi masih bisa menghindar, "Kita ini anjing gunung" ucap Kouya berlari kearah kyubi. Karena belum siap menerima serangan Kyubi terkena serangan telak dari kouya tepat didadanya dan terdapat bekas luka berbentuk huruf x didada Kyubi.

Kyubi terguling dan terseret hingga beberapa meter, tepat saat Naruto datang Kyubi terkapar beberapa meter didepan Naruto. "Kyubi" itu ucapan pertama Naruto yang melihat keadaan Kyubi yang sangat memprihatinkan. Kouya berjalan mendekat kearah Kyubi, "Apa kau lupa?.. betapa menyakitkannya diburu manusia" ucap Kouya berhenti didepan Kyubi. "Diburu dan dibenci" sambung Kouya. "Kouya apa kau itu yang tersisa pada dirimu, apakah hanya ada kebencian dihatimu " ucap Kyubi sambil susah payah berdiri.

"Ini bukan dirimu yang dulu, betapa menyenangkannya saat itu. Aku masih ingat masa-masa kita dulu" ucap Kyubi gemetar karena memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bertarung. Darah terus bercucuran didada kyubi yang terluka akibat cakaran Kouya. "Kouya, memelihara kebencian itu hal yang menyedihkan, dan kau benar aku selalu melarikan diri dari pertarungan ini terlalu lama. Aku ragu akan bisa mengimbangimu" ucap kyubi. "tapi akulah yang akan membebaskanmu dari kesendiria, itulah mengapa aku akan mengakhiri ini" sambungnya, "Meskipun kita harus mati bersama" batin Kyubi yang terus memandang Kouya.

Tiba-tiba keluar asap putih yang keluar dari tubuh Kyubi. Naruto yang melihat pertarungan Kyubi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kyubi, apa kau berniat bertarung mati-matian?" tanya Naruto yang masih memandangi Kyubi. Asap itu mengelilingi tempat pertarungan Kyubi dan Kouya. Beberapa detik kemudia asap itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Kouya terkejut dan memandangi sekitarnya karena dia seudah dikelilingi oleh sepuluh Kyubi , Kuoya hanya mengngerang sambil berputar-putar mencari dimana kyubi yang asli. " **Kouya, ayo akhiri ini** " ucap sepuluh Kyubi bersamaan. " **HEEEAAAA** " teriak Kouya yang marah disertai aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Kouya."Kau sudah terjerumus sedalam ini karena semua manusia itu, kau pikir ilusi akan mempan padaku" ucap Kouya membalik badannya. Dia mengangkat ekornya dan siap-siap menyerang Kyubi didepannya. Tapi itu salah ternyata Kouya membalik badannya lagi sambil mencoba menusukkan ekornya kearah Kyubi didepannya. Dan itu benar ekor tersebut menancap tepat didada Kyubi yang asli dan langsung mengeluarkan darah. "Kyubi" teriak Naruto yang melihat kyubi yang terluka. Karena kyubi berniat untuk mati bersama kouya, kyubi mengigit ekor kouya yang masih menancap didadanya, bukan hanya itu dia juga menusukkan ekornya didada kouya, Kyubi dan Kouya menancapkan ekor mereka masing-masing didada musuh mereka masing-masing. Kyubi tersenyum karena dia berhasil dalam rencannya.

Naruto berlari mendekati kyubi, dan berhenti beberapa meter dibelakang kyubi

"KYUBI"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kekkaishi : Simimura Naruto**

 **Disclaimer :** **I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate : K**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, OC, OOC.**

 **Summary : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?**

Kembali kepertarungan antara Kouya dan Kyubi, mereka masih mempertahankan posisi mereka yang saling menancapkan ekor mereka pada lawan mereka. Kemudian Kouya mencabut ekornya dan Kyubi juga melakukan hal yang sama, setelah ekor Kouya terlepas kyubi langsung terjatuh dengan darah yang terus keluar dari dadanya. Kouya juga terjatuh dalam posisi duduk dan dia juga memegang dadanya.

"Kyubi" teriak Naruto. "heh...aku mengerti, ternyata kau belajar cara menyerang yang cukup licik juga, tapi sayang aku tedak mempan dengan itu" ucap Kouya yang masih berusaha berdiri. "Disini akulah yang jadi pemenangnya" ucapnya sambil mengangkat cakarnya.

 **DEG**

Tiba tiba Kouya merasa tubuhnya lemas, dan dia kembali terjatuh lagi. "Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar itu bisa berpengaruh padamu" ucap Kyubi tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu" tanya Kouya. "Itu adalah racun, khusus kau aku membutuhkan dosis yang cukup tinggi untuk membuatmu tumbang, dan pasti kau tidak menyadarinya, aku memasukan racun dengan serangan jarum perakku" ucap Kyubi mencuba mengangkat kepalanya. "Waktu itu" Kouya mengingat saat dia diserang dengan jarum-jarum dari kyubi.

Kemudia terlihat jarum menancap dipundak kanan Kouya, jarum tersebut mengeluarkan sinar hijau tua. Kouya hanya menyentil jarum tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya. "Aku adalah ayakashi tipe racun yang dapat membunuh dengan racunku" ucap Kyubi yang masih tertidur dengan luka ditubuhnya. "Apa kau pikir selama empat ratus tahun ini aku tidak belajar apa-apa" ucap Kyubi lagi. "Kenapa kau.." ucap Kouya berusah berdiri. "Silahkan lakukan aku sesukamu, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan selamat begitu juga kau, ini lah akhir dari kita" ucap Kyubi yang pasrah. "A-aku..ti-dak akan mati" ucap Kouya mencoba menyerang Kyubi. Tapi tubuh Kouya terjatuh dan ,merasakan sakit didadanya dan langsung terjatuh. "Aku sudah merencanakan ini" ucap Kyubi memandang bulan dilangit kesadaranya mulai menghilang dan matanya mulai sedikit demi sedilit mulai tertutup.

Tapi tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan energi yang membuat Kyubi kembali membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Kouya. "Aku tidak akan mati," ucap Kouya yang suaranya memakin berat dan mengerikan. Aura hitam gelap keluar dari tubuhnya, bulu-bulunya berdiri semua. "Jangan terjadi, apakah kekuatan karasumori membantunya" Batin Kyubi. "Aku tidak akan mati...aku tidak akan mati begitu saja" ucap Kouya kembali berdiri. "tapi aku sudah berakhir" ucap Kyubi kehabis tenaganya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Kyubi dan berdiri di depan wajah Kyubi. Kyubi memandangi Naruto yang melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "Jadi kau berniat bunuh diri" tanya Naruto memandangi Kyubi. "Diamlah" sahut Kyubi. "Kau berjanji akan mendengarkan aku" Ucap Naruto. Kyubi tersenyum "aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mempertimbangnya" ucap Kyubi. "Kau tidak mati untukku dan melupakan tuanmu yang dulu" tanya Naruto. "Aku sudah punya tuan baru yang sangat bodoh, dulu sudah berlalu" Jawab Kyubi. "Cepat keluar dari sini ini bukan urusanmu" ucap Kyubi tersenyum. Naruto hanya tersenyum "Ya memang, tapi kau membuat onar diwilayahku, tak kan kubiarkan kau seenaknya saja dihalamanku dan mati tanpa seizinku, tak peduli apa pun itu" ucap Naruto. "Anak ini, dia tidak setingkat dengan tuan Tokimori, tapi terkadang dia membuatku merinding"batin Kyubi, dia mencoba mengangkat cakarnya. "Catata omonganmu itu, aku pikir sia-sia jika aku meninggalkan bocah sepertimu" ucap Kyubi yang berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil memandang Naruto. "Sepertinya tuanku ini bocah tolol dan sangat egois" ucap Kyubi tersenyum pada Naruto dan Naruto memabalas dengan senyuman juga. Kyubi memgalihkan perhatianya ke arah Kouya "Maaf Kouya sepertinya aku tidak boleh mati dulu" batin Kyubi.

"Aku-" ucap Kouya yang meremat cakarnya dengan aura yang masih keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia berusaha berdiri, setelah berdiri dia mengingat masa lalunya bersama Kyubi.

 **FLASH BACK**

Dimalam yang cerah di dalam hutan didepan sebuah gua terdapat dua ekor anjing dengan warna bulu yang berbeda, yang berwarna hitam sedang duduk dan yang putih sedang tidur. "Ginro, aku ingin kembali kegunyng kita, dan aku ingin kita bisa makan daging rusa lagi" ucap Kouya. "Dan bulu indahmu akan kembali seperti yang dulu sebagimana mestinya" ucap Kouya yang menata ke bulan purnama. "Aku rasa juga begitu" ucap Kyubi yang membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Kouya dan ditutup lagi. Kouya yang memandang Kyubi merasa kasian, dia tau kalau urusan fisik atau bertahan dalam krisis makan Kyubi sangatlah lemah.

Kemudian Kouya berjalan meningalkan Kyubi, "Mau kemana kau" ucap Kyubi yang masih menutup matanya. "Aku hanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar" jawab Kouya menoleh kebelakang. Tapi ternyata Kouya berjalan ke sebuah tempat dimana para prajurit sedang mendirikan tenda. Dia bersembunyi disemak-semak, dia menatap sekeliling dan dia melihat daging ayam pangang yang sedang dibawa seorang prajurit, Kouya langsung berlari dan mengnyambar ayam itu. Dia berlari sekencang mungking, dan dibelakangnya ada beberapa prajurit yang sambil melemparinya batu.

Setelah beberapa lama dia kembali dengan membawa ayam itu, dia menaruhnya didepan Kyubi. "Makanlah aku sudah makan tadi" ucap Kouya tersenyum. Kyubi membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Kouya, "Aaa...Masalah luka-luka kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Kouya. "cepat maka-" "jangan memaksakan diri, aku tidak apa-apa kau saja yang makan, aku sudah-" ucapan Kyubi terhenti. "sebaiknya kau cepat makanlah dan kita bisa berburu bersama-sama lagi, bagaimana" ucap Kouya. "Woi...jangan bercanda" Kouya menghampiri Kyubi "Woi..Ginro..Ginro" ucap Kouya mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyubi. "GINRO...AAAUUUUU" Kouya melolong dan dia berlari kehutan. "ini semua salah mereka, jika mereka tidak datang mungkin kita masih bisa berburu bersama-sama, kau juga tidak harus mati menyedihkan seperti ini" ucap Kouya berlari tanpa tujuan.

Tapi saat diperjalana dia melihat seorang prajurit yang sedang buang air kecii. Kouya berlari kearahnya dan dia langsung mengigit lengan kirinya. Prajurit itu panik dan dia menarik pedang yang ada di pingangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Prajurit itu langsung menebas kepala Kouya dan saat itu lah Kouya mati.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"Aku tidak akan mati, sebelum aku bisa menghabisi semua manusia" ucap Kouya. Aura kegelapan terus keluar dan semakin gelap dari tubuhnya. "Aku mulai terpukau dengan auranya, Kyubi seranganku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, aku akan menyerangnya dan membuat celah, dan bagianmu adalah mengakhirinya" ucap Naaruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyubi. Aura kegelapan mulai menghilang dari tubuh Kouya dan luka-lukanya telah pulih.

"Naruto, aku akan mengumpulkan sisa tenagaku sementara dia masih seperti itu" ucap Kyubi. "Baiklah aku akan berdiri didepanmu , aku juga akan membuat celah bagimu" ucap Naruto berjalan kedepan Kyubi. "Dia akan menyerang secara langsungkan dan aku akan menahannya sebisaku" Naruto memposisikan tangannya siap membuat kekkai. "Jika kau lengah kau akan mat-" , "Aku tidak berencan untuk mati disini, jika seranganmu payah aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Naruto menoleh kebelakang. "Heh...betapa tololnya dirimu, baiklah akanku pastikan semua ini selesai dengan racun terkuatku" ucap Kyubi mengibaskan ekornya dan mengeluarkan aura berwarna hijau tua, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap kagum.

Kemudian mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Kouya, "Apa?kau...aku menjadi monster karena kebencianku pada manusia, dan kau malah menjadi bawahannya" ucap Kouya marah. "Kouya.. apa kau lupa aturan hidup kita, kita serahkan semua kepada yang lebih kuat" ucap Kyubi. "Aku akan meningkatkan kekuatanku disini, dan aku akan merebut gunung kita yang direbut oleh Tokimori sialan itu" Kouya mengacungkan cakarnya, "GINRO" teriak Kouya mencoba menusuk Naruto dan Kyubi. "Ini dia" Naruto langsung mengayunkan tangan kanannya keatas.

Langsung didepang Naruto tercipta tiga kekkai yang berukuran sama besarnya, dengan tinggi tiga meter dan lebar dua meter, satu kekkai dengan kekkai lainnya berjarak sekitar satu meter. Kekkai Naruto berdiri kokoh menghalangi lajunya serangan ekor dari Kouya. Pada saat ekor Kouya sudah sangat dekat dengan kekkai Naruto yang paling depan Naruto mencoba untuk mempertahankan Kekkainya agar tidak hancur. tapi ekor Kouya langsung melubangi kekkai Naruto, melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum "satu" batin Naruto saat ekor Kouya menembus kekkainya yang pertama. "Dua, baguslah kecepatannya mulai melambat" Naruto tersenyum. "Sekarang, Kyubi" teriak Naruto memberi perintah pada Kyubi, saat ekor Kouya sudah menembus kekkai Naruto yang terakhir dan ekor itu berhenti tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Kyubi langsung merespon, setelah teriakan Naruto tiba-tiba ada ekor putih yang menembus ekor dada Kouya.

"Arggh" teriak Kouya kesakitan dan Kouya langsung jatuh terduduk. Setelah itu aura berwarna hijau tua menyeruag dari ekor Kyubi yang masih menancap didada Kouya, dan aura itu menyebar keseluruh tubuh Kouya. "Bagaimana tuanku tidak seperti yang kau kirakan" ucap Kyubi santai. "Melayani manusia tidak seperti yang kau kira juga" sambungnya dan melepas ekornya dari dada Kouya dan langsung dia jatuh tanpa daya untuk bangkit lagi.

"Huh..." Naruto bernafal lega, kekkainya juga mulai menghilang, ekor Kouya yang masih tertancap tadi langsung terkulai lemas tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyubi mulai berjalan mendekati Kouya. "Kouya" ucapnya setelah didepan Kouya. Kouya yang dipangil namanya membuka matanya dan menatap Kyubi. "Dasar bodoh, racunmu tidak berpengaruh padaku, jangan setengah-setengah mengincar dan membunuhku" ucap Kouya meremehkan. "Kouy-" , "Hentikan" teriakan seorang bocah yang tiba-tiba datang. Naruto menoleh pada bocah itu, ternyata dia adalah bocah ayakashi yang datang dengan ayakashi monyet dan burung. "Jika kau mau membunih bosku kau harus melakukan pada kami bulu" ucap bocah itu dan angukan kedua temannya. "heeh...jadi kera tidak mati, aku beri penghargaan pada kalian kerena setia padaku" ucap Kouya.

"Bos" ucap bocah tadi dengan wajah sedih. "Aku muak berkeliling dengan sampah seperti kalian, pergilah" ucap Kouya. Bocah sedih hingga hampir menangis, dia menundukan kepalanya dan berbalik "Goro, Taro ayo kita pergi" ajaknya pada kedua temannya. "Apa kalian yakin" tanya Naruto pada bocah itu. "Tidak apa-apa, ini yang bos inginkan dan peritah bos harus dipatuhi, itu lah tugas kami sebagai bawahannya" bocah itu mulai menangis dan mengelap air matanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kenapa kau begitu setia pada-" , "Diamlah, bos sangat mengagumkan" ucapan Naruto dipotung bocah itu. "Bos sangat kuat dan keren bagi kami dia adalah penyelamat kami" ucapnya dengan bahu yang bergetar menandakan dia sedang menangis. Setelah menggelap air matanya dia berbalika "Bos...Kau yang terkuat dan terbaik yang pernah kami kenal, teriam kasih untuk semuanya" ucapnya langsung berlari dari area karasumori dan disusul kedua temannya.

"Ginro, lakukan sekarang" ucap Kouyaa. "Kouya, sudahku gunakan semua kekuatanku untuk serangan terakhirku tadi, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, Naruto kau harus menghabisi dia aku mohon" ucap Kyubi. "Tapi-" , "Tunggu omong kosong apa ini, aku menolak jika dilakukan oleh manusia, Ginro lakukanlah sendiri" ucap Kouya berusaha bangkit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyubi diselimuti oleh aura berwarna hijau yang membuat Kyubi terkejut. "Oh tidak! Apa dia mencoba memulihkan diri, tunggu bukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "Apakah kekuatan Karasumori memberikan kekuatan untuk membunuh Kouya" Batin Kyubi. "Kouya, baiklah akan aku lakukan" ucap Kyubi langsung mengacungkan ekornya dan menusukannya ke dada Kouya. "Ginro kau menang" Ucap Kouya. "Maaf Kouya" Kyubi melepaskan ekornya dari dada Kouya. "Aku menyuntikan obat bius padamu, kau akan kehilangan kesadaranmu" sambung Kyubi. "Obat bius! Kau masih lembut seprti dulu" Ucap Kyubi. "Di saat-saat terakhir kau masi mengejekku seperti biasa" ucap Kyubi tersenyum.

Tubuh Kouya perlahan mulai memudar menjadi debu yang melayang tertiup angin, Kyubi hanya temannya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Naruto" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Naruto yang dipangil namanya menoleh kebelakang dimana sakura berjalan mendekatinya dan Hakubi disamping sakura. "perasaan apa ini?" tanya sakura. "Entahlah... seolah-olah kematiannya mendadak" jawab Naruto. "Ketika dia tidak ingin mati, Karasumori memberikan kekuatannya, ketika dia ingin mati Ditangan Kyubi Karasumori juga memberikannya kekuatannya, Apakah Karasumori bereaksi pada keinginan Kouya" Tanya Naruto. "Mungkin itu salah satu kekuatannya" Jawab Sakura.

"Selamat tinggal Kouya" ucap Kyubi yang berbicara pada gundukan Bulu sisa dari tubuh Kouya.


	7. Chapter 7

Kekkaishi : Shimimura Naruto

Disclaimer :I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine

Rate : K

Pair : Naruto x Sakura

Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, OC, OOC.

Sumarry : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?

ok...maaf udah ngegantungi fic ini, dan satu lagi saya selaku author mau minta maaf karena di chep sebelumnya alurnya terlalu cepat. di chepter ini akan lebih memperhatikannya.

dah nggak usah lama-lama. SELAMAT MEMBACA.

"Selamat tinggal Kouya" ucap Kyubi yang berbicara pada gundukan Bulu sisa dari tubuh Kouya.

kemudia Kyubi menatap ke langit yang penuh bintang, gundukan bulu sisa dari tubuh Kouya berterbangan ditiup angin. Naruto mendekat ke arah Kyubi, dia menyentuh kaki kanan depan Kyubi. "Bersabarlah Kyubi, aku tau kalau kau sangat sedih atas kepergiaan Kouya" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kaki Kyubi.

"Naruto cepat pasangkan kalung ini pada Kyubi" teriak Sakura, dia melemparkan bungkusan yang di dalamnya adalah bola-bola yang digunakan untuk menyegel Kyubi, Naruto dengan sigap menangkap bungkusan yang dilemparkan Sakura. "Ehh...pasangkan" ucap Naruto bingung sambil mengarup pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jika tidak Kyubi akan jad-"

belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikannya dia sudah di kagetkan oleh Kyubi yang tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto. Tapi dengan sigap Naruto bisa menghindarinya, "Heeeyyy...sialan apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Naruto mencak-mencak tidak jelas. "Naruto, sekarang dia bukanlah Kyubi yang kita kenal, dia adalah ayakashi yang liar sekarang, karena kau telah melepas segelnya" ucap Hakubi yang melayang disebelah Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana menghentikannya?" tanya Naruto pada Hakubi. "Pasangkan kalung yang kau lepaskan tadi mengunakan Nenshi" jawab Hakubi. Kyubi kini menatap Naruto dengan niat membunuh, matanya kini berubah menjadi hijau gelap tanpa pupilmata, ekor yang indah dengan pola pusaran air dibeberapa tempat kini berubah warna menjadi hijau gelap juga.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan niat membunuh seperti itu" Naruto teriak sambil menunjuk kearah Kyubi. Tapi ucapan Naruto tidah digubris dan kyubi mengibaskan ekornya kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto bisa menghindarinya. "Naruto dengarkan aku, sekarang segel Kyubi jika tidak dia akan menjadi ayakashi liar yang akan membuat masalah" Hakubi mencoba memberi tahu pada Naruto.

"Aku benci jika seperti ini" guman Naruto tidak senang. Kyubi mulai mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Naruto mencoba membuat kekkai didepan untuk menghalangi laju Kyubi, tapi Kyubi berbelok mengubah arah larinya. "Sialan,,, dia cukup lincah juga" geram Naruto.

Ketsu

Ketsu

Ketsu

Naruto membuat kekkai untuk menghentikan Kyubi, tapi Kyubi menghindarinya dengan gerakan zig zak. tapi usaha Naruto membuahkan hasil salah satu kekkai Naruto berhasil menahan salah satu kaki belakang Kyubi. "Yous sekarang saatnya" Naruto Langsung membuat kekkai yang ditumpuk membentuk sebuah tangga hingga kebelakang leher Kyubi. Naruto langsung berlari dan langsung lompat keleher Kyubi. "Hooyy...Sakura bagaimana cara menyegelnya" tanya Naruto sambil berpegangan di leher Kyubi agar tidak terjatuh. "Dasar, kalau tidak tau lalu kenapa kau melepaskannya bodoh" Sakura mulai kesal dengan perbuatan Naruto.

"Cepat lah, ini tidak ada waktu untuk ribut denganmu" Naruto yang masih mencoba bertahan, karena Kyubi bergerak liar seperti banteng. "Pasang kembali bola bola itu dileher Kyubi menggunakan Nensimu" teriak Hakubi memberi tau. "Tapi sebelum itu, lepaskan kekkaimu yang menahan kaki Kyubi, agar kau tidak fokus pada dua tekhnik yang kau gunakan" Sakura memberi petunjuk, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tangan kirinya dan yang kanan masih berpegangan, dia menoleh kebelakang.

KAI

Naruto melepas kekkai yang menahan kaki Kyubi, Kyubi langsung lari tak tentu arah bahkan dia membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding dinding sekolahan. "Baiklah aku akan mulai" ucap Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan terlihatlah ditelapak tangannya terdapat gambar kantak, itu adalah simbol dari seorang kekkaishi.

"NENSHI" ucap Naruto, setelah itu tiba tiba muncul seutas tali yang keluar dari tengah-tengah gabar kotak ditelapak tangan Naruto. Naruto mengerakkan tangannya dan tali itu memanjang langsung melingkari leher Kyubi, tangan kirinya menangkap ujung tali yang berwarna biru cerah itu.

Kyubi tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, Kyubi bergerak semakin hebat berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Naruto, tapi Naruto masih bisa bertahan karena di berpegangan dengan NENSI ia pegang. Naruto langsung memasukkan ujung talinya dengan bola bola segel yang didalam bungkusan yang diberikan Sakura. Satu persatu Naruto masukan dan hingga bola terakhir. Anehnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan Kyubi mengerang seperti kesakitan. "Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. ternyata bola yang satu hilang, dan Naruto tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ini bola terakhir" ucap Hakubi yang ternyata telah menemukan bola yang hilang itu, dan saat ini digigit oleh Hakubi. bola terakhir langsung diberikan pada Naruto, dan dia langsung memasangkan bola tersebut pada NENSHI nya.

"Cepatlah Naruto aku tidak tega melihat Kyubi yang kesakitan seperti ini, saat memasang segel kami sangat merasakan kesakitan, dan saat kau menyegelnya itu akan sangat menyakitka karena kau memaksakan mengecilkan tubuhnya" Ucao Hakubi sambil melayang layang disebelh Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana cara menyegelnya" tanya Naruto. "dasar bodoh kalu tidak tau jangan kau main lepas saja " Hakubi mengelekkan kepalanya akibat kelakuan bodoh Naruto.

"Baiklah...begini tunggu saat saat yang tepat untuk menyegelnya, biar Sakura yang membantumu, aku yang akan memberitahumu bila saatnya tepat" ucap Hakubi dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Hukubi kembal ke sebelah Sakura "Baiklah siapkan dirimu Honey" ucap Hakubi, Sakura menganguk dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk membuat Kekkai. Naruto masih bertahan dipunggung Kyubi yang masih berlari kesana kesini sambil membentur benturkan tubuhnya gedung sekolahan.

"Sekarang Haney" teriak Hakubi.

KETSU

METSU

Sakura langsung membuat kekkai tepat didepan wajah Kyubi, dan langsung meledakkan kekkainya. Dan tindakan itu membuat Kyubi kaget, dia mengangkat kaki depan dan bertumpu pada kaki belakangnya. "Sekarang Naruto, tarik Nenshimu sekuat kuatnya" teriak Hakubi lagi.

"Hheeeaaa" Teriak Naruto sambil menarik Nenshinya untuk mengeratkan segelnya. "KKKOOOAAAAHHH" teriak Kyubi kesakita, leher Kyubi menjadi kecil secara paksa akibat tarikan Naruto, Naruto langsung mengikatkan Nenshinya agar.

BUUMM

Setelah teriakna Kyubi terjadi ledakan ditempat Kyubi dan Naruto yang membuat debu bertebangan. Sakura dan Hakubi nenutup matanya karena debu debu yang disebab kan oleh ledakan. saat debu mulai menipis Sakura dan Hakubi mendekat ketempat ledakan tadi. saat meeka sudah sampan mereka tidak menemukan Naruto maupun Kyubi.

"Hhhuuuaaa..." sebuah teriakan yang membuat Sakura dan Hakubi mengalihkan pandangannya keatas.

BUMMM

Ledakan kedua terjadi entah karena apa. tapi saat debu sudah menghilang, dapat terlihat Naruto sedang jatuh terduduk. "Adududu..." guman Naruto sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa" Sakura bertanya sambul berlari mendekat kearah Naruto. "Yaahh...agak sedikit sakit tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kerena tanahnya sedikit empuk jadi aku jatuh tidak terlalu sakit"

"Tunggu,,,ini apa ya?" tanya Naruto menguyangkan bokongnya ditanah. Saat Naruto berdiri dan "Weeeee..." teriak Naruto kaget saat melihat yang membuat jatuhnya tidak terlalu sakit adalah Kyubi, tapi wujud Kyubi sudah kembali kewujud normalnya. "Kyubi apa kau tidak apa apa" Naruto langsung mengendong Kyubi, dan dia mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyubi.

"Hhaa...Naruto cepat carika daging ruas aku sangat lapar" rancau Kyubi dengan gayanya yang konyol, padahal dia sedang tertidur yah bisa dibilang kalo dia ngelindur. "Ffeeuuhhh..." Naruto, Sakura, Hakubi membuang nafas lega saat mereka mendengar Kyubi sudah kembali kesedia kala. "Aku pikir dia tidak apa apa" guman Naruto.

"DASAR BOCAH BODOH" terdengar suara triakan kakek-kakek membuat Naruto dan Sakura kaget. Saat mereka menoleh kebelakan terlihat Jiraiya yang berlari dari gerbang, walaupun sudah kakek-kakek tapi larinya cepat juga tampak dibelakangnya debu terhepas ke belakang akibat larian Jiraiya. Saat sudah dekat dan-

DUAK

Naruto mendapatkan jitakan dari Jiraiya yang marah pada Naruto karen telah melepas segel Kyubi. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan das-" Jiraiya kaget melihat Kyubi telah kembali disegel. "Jadi bocah ini sudah kembali menyegelnya" batin Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto yang masih mengendong Kyubi. "Dasar kakek mesum apa yang kau lakukan" terika Naruto karena ulah Jiraiya sekarang kepala Naruto ada benjilannya.

DUAK

"DASAR CUCU BODOH, MANA SOPAN SANTUNMU PADAKU" Jiraiya menjitak kepala Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. "Kakek dan cucunya benar benar bodoh" ucap Tsunade yang datang entah dari mana. "Diam kau nenek peot" ucap Naruto yang membuat kesal Sakura.

DUAK

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA NENEKKU" Sakura sekarang memberikan jitakan ketiga yang membuat benjolan dikepala Naruto bertumpuk menjadi tiga. Naruto sekarang meringkup takut sambil memeluk Kyubi, dia takut kalo dijitak dan benjolannya bertambah lagi. Jiraiya melihat kesekeliling tempat, dan bertambahlah kemarahan Jiraiya. "Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan, tempat ini menjadi hancur" Jiraiya mengepalkan tangannya kearah Naruto. "Harusnya dimasa pensiunku ini, seharusnya aku saat ini sedang bersantai dirumah, hhaaa" Jiraiya menghelang nafas karena dia harus bekerja lembur untuk memperbaiki kerusakn pada sekolahan.

Jiraiya mengeluarkan lima kertas persegi panjang yang ditengahnya terdapat gambar kotak berwarna hitam, Jiraiya berkonsentrasui sambil tangan satunya membetuk sebuah segel (seperti mau buat kekkai). Kemudian Jiraiya melempar kertas-kertas itu.

BUFF

BUFF

BUFF

BUFF

BUFF

kertas-kertas itu berubah bentuk seperti boneka bantal yang diperutnya terdapat gambar kotak berwarna hitam.

[Shikigami Boneka yang terbuat dari kertas milik Kekkaishi, sering digunakan untuk membantu para kekkaishi, dalam tehnik ini semakin banyak Shikigami yang digunakan semakin banyak juga tenaga yang diperlukan]

Tsunade dan Sakura juga ikut mengunakan Shikigami merekan. Dan Naruto tidak menggunakan Shikigami karena tenaganya benar-benar ini Narut sedang membawa batang pohon, lebih tepatnya kesulitan membawa batang pohon itu. tapi karena dia benar benar kelelahan membuatnya jatuh dan masih tertimpa batang kayu yang ia bawa.

Kyubi ditidurkan ditepi halaman dan sekarang dia sudah sadar walau pun matanya masih tertutup. Dia membuka sebelah kanan matanya dan melihat Naruto yang saat ini di omeli oleh Jiraiya. Kyubi tersenyum melihat tingkah tuan barunya.

"Lihat lah Kouya disini aku punya tuan yang sangat hebat" batin Kyubi, dia kembali menutup matanya dengan senyuman masih menempel di mulutnya.

"Aku yakin dia akan seorang kekkaishi yang sangat kuat"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kekkaishi : Shimimura Naruto

Disclaimer :I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine

Rate : K

Pair : Naruto x Sakura

Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, OC, OOC.

Sumarry : Kekkaishi bertugas menjaga tanah yang memiliki kekuatan spirutual yang tinggi yang dapat meningkatakan kekuatan para ayakashi. Kini Naruto salah satu dari Kekkaishi bertugas menjaganya, apakah Naruto dapat melakukannya?

Yo...haha, dengan saya lagi sosok astral ini, ok saya hadir dengan chepter 8. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada kalian para pembaca.

1\. menurut kalian bagus pakai nama Klan yang sebenarnya dari karakternya atau yang seperti ini?

2\. Untuk Pair lebih bagus sesuai dengan cerita atau tidak?

dah itu aja agak usah banyak banyak.

Baiklah langsung aja,,,SELAMAT MEMBACA

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Naruto dapat hukuma karena telah melepas segel dari Kyubi dan dihari libur ini Dia harus membersihkan seluruh rumahnya, sedangkan Jiraiya, Minato, dan Boruto sedang bersantai sambil nonton Tv. Dan Naruto harus merangkak kesan kesini untuk mengepel lantai, "Sial kakek peot, tua bangka, ubanan, sudah tau ini hari libur saat saat aku bisa santai malah harus mengerjakan ini semua" umpat Naruto dengan suara yang pelan agar tidak menanbah masalah baru baginya takut kalau Jiraiya menambah hukumannya.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Naruto kini tengah beristirahat di teras belakang. "Naruto kau pasti lelah setelah menyelesaikan ini semua, ini ayah buatkan minuman" Ucap Minato datang sambil menyudorkan segelas minuman untuk Naruto. "Terima kasih ayah" tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menyambar gelas tersebut dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. "Huuuwwa...segarnya" sambung Naruto sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Naruto apa kau lapar?" tanya Minato. "Iya ayah, aku sangat lapar, ternyata membersihkan rumah bisa melelahkan seperti ini, aku sangat kagum pada ayah yang setiap hari melakukan hal mebosan seperti ini" ucap Naruto yang menoleh menatap ayahnya, Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya. "Baiklah ayah akan masuk dan akan memasak untukmu" Minato berdiri dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil terenyum pada Minato.

Setelah melihat ayahnya masuk kedalam rumah dia kembali melihat halaman belakang rumahnya. Matanya tertuju pada tanah yang berbentuk lingkaran yang pernah ia gunakan untuk latihan. "Sudahku putuskan" guman Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati bola tanah itu.

 _ **Hoi**_

 _ **Jyouso**_

 _ **Ketsu**_

Naruto membuat sebuah kekkai yang ia gunakan untuk mengangkat bola tanah tersebut. Tapi karena Naruto belum cukup kuat kekkai tersebut lenyap dan hanya bisa mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas. "Cih..." Naruto tidak senang dengan kegagalannya.

 _ **Ketsu**_

Berhasil kekkai tersebut berhasil mengangkat bola tersebut, tapi karena bola itu terlalu berat kekkai Naruto seperti sebuah karet yang membawa beban yang berat. Naruto benar benar fokus pada kekkainya yang mulai bergoyang. Bahkan tangan Naruto sedikit bergetar untuk mempertahankan kekkainya. "Bahkan dengan kekkai ini aku kesulitan untuk mengangkatnya, apa lagi kalau kugunakan kekkai kecil untuk menahannya" batin Naruto yang mengingat kakaknya berhasil mengangkat bola berat itu dengan kekkai kecil.

 _ **KAI**_

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto melepas kekkainya dan bola itu terjatuh sedikit menimbulkan getran ditanah. Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk dan bertumpu pada lututnya "Haah...haah..haah aku terlalu lelah untuk berlati~" belum selesai bicara Naruto langsung ambruk pingsan. Tapi Minato melihat Naruto, dia baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan membawa makanan untuk Naruto, tapi kini Naruto tengah tergeletak di halaman dekat bola tanah yang digunakan untuk latihan. Minato langsung melempar makanannya dan berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto" teriak Minato berlali dan melempar makanan yang ia bawa. "kau tidak apa apa?" teriak Minato panik dan langsung memangku kepala Naruto. "Ada apa Minato?" tanya Jiraiya yang baru saja datang bersama Boruto. "Entahlah tapi tiba tiba aku melihat Naruto pingsan disini" Jawab Minato. Jiraiya melihat kondisi saat ini yang pingsan dekat bola tanah, "Kau tak usah khawatir Minato, dia hanya kelelahan" ucap Jiraiya sedikit santai. "Dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlatih" sambung Jiraiya.

Akhirnya Naruto digendong Minato masuk kedalam rumah, dia ditidurkan dalam kamarnya. "Sudahlah...tinggalkan dia biarkan dia istirahat" Jiraiya mengelus pungung Minato menenangkannya, Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minato.

 _ **SKIP**_

petang telah tiba, dan saat ini Naruto susah sadar, dia menoleh pada jam yang terletak diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. dan itu menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh, "Jadi kau sudah sadar?" Jiraiya yang duduk ditengah ruangan beralaskan sebuah bantal yang biasa untuk duduk. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu" sambung Jiraiya. "Siapa itu ka~"

TOK...TOK...TOK

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba tiba pintu ada yang mengetuk "Boleh saya masuk" seseorang berucap, dan suara orang yang terdengar familiar bagi Naruto. "Masuklah" setelah Jiraiya memberi izin pintu pun terbuka dan nampak seorang pemuda yang Naruto kenal. "Teme apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto pada temannya Sasuke. "Aku diperintahkan oleh kakakmu untuk membantumu" ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu, aku bisa lakukan sendiri, dan dari mana saja kau baru nongol beberapa hari ini kau tidak ada?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak ikut membasmi Ayakashi.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mengawal kakakmu untuk rapat Organisasi rahasianya" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih lemah bahkan sampai melepas segel dari Kyubi hanya untuk membantumu" sambung Sasuke. "Diam kau, baru datang sudah ngajak ribut" ucap Naruto sedikit kesal, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, pffff..." Sasuke sampai mengembungkan pipinya hanya untuk menahan tawa, Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya "Diam kau tutup mulutmu, atau kuhabisi kau manusia jadi jadian" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk Sasuke. "Siapa yang kau maksud manusia jadi jadian heee" Sasuke mulai geram dengan ucapan Naruto. "Tentu saja kau baka, Teme baka" ucap Naruto yang juga mulai geram pada Sasuke. "Dobe kemari kau akanku hajar kau" Sasuke mendekat dan siap memukul Naruto, Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia juga memasang kuda kuda.

 _ **BUK**_

 _ **BBUUAAK**_

 _ **DDUUAAK**_

"Apa kalian masih mau lagi?" Jiraiya lah yang ternyata yang memukul mereka berdua. "Ampuni saya Jiraiya-sama/kakek" ucap mereka bersama sambil sujud pada Jiraiya. "Dengarkan aku, kalian harus saling membantu dan tolong menolong"

"Tidak jika dengan dia" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan saling melihat satu sama lain. "INI PERINTAH JIKA ADA YANG MENOLAK MAKA DIA AKAN BERURUSAN DENGANKU" Jiraiya berteriak dengan sangat keras, bahkan Minato dan Boruto yang ada diruang keluarga harus menutup telinga mereka. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Jiraiya

 _ **SKIP**_

"Sial jika bukan karen kakek ogah aku kalo harus dibantu olehnya" batin Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya. Kini mereka telah berada di sekolahan Karasumori melakukan tugas mereka membasmi Ayakashi. Tidak beberapa lama, munculah Ayakashi yang disadari mereka, mereka berlari mencari ayakashi tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukkannya. Ayakashi kali ini adalah ayakashi perempuan yang wajahnya sangat besar, dan wajah itu menyatu dengan sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah yang setiap sisinya memiliki gerigi yang runcing(Seperti surigen yang ditengahnya memiliki wajah gitu aja biar gampang dipahami)

"Tidakku sangka akan bertemu dengan para penjaga tempat ini kukukuku" ayakashi itu tertawa meremehkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia merubah tangannya menjadi cakar, dia langsung berlari maju untuk menghabisi ayakashi shurigen itu, "Jadi kau ingin bermain denganku" ayakashi mengubah posisi bagian sampingnya kearah Sasuke, kemudian ayakashi itu berputar bagaikan roda, Sasuke kaget dengan hal itu, dia langsung berhenti dan melompat kebelakang kembali ketempat berdirinya Naruto.

Ayakashi itu langsung melaju dengan putaran yang gila mengarah ke Naruto dan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melompat kesisi yang berbeda agar mereka tidak terpotong oleh gigi tajam dari Ayakashi itu. "Cih...ini pasti akan merepotkan" Naruto kesal dengan kedatangan ayakashi ini. "KETSU" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya keatas membuat kekkai didepan Ayakashi tersebut, tapi itu tidak menghentikan ayakshi tersebut malahan kekkai Naruto terbelah menjadi dua. "Hahahaha...kekkai lemah seperti itu bagaimana bisa menghentikanku"ejek Ayakashi tersebut sambil berhenti berputar.

"Naruto" teriak Sakura yang baru saja datang bersama Hakubi. "Maaf aku telat, ehh ada Sasuke dari mana saja kamu? dan bagaiman kabarmu?" tanya Sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya dan masih tetap menatap kearah Ayakashi Shurigen. "Apa kau tidak lihat kalau situasinya tidak memungkinkan untuk menanyaknmenanyakan kabar?" Naruto sedikit kesal pada Sakura karena sudah telat datang dan sekarang mengajak ngobrol Sasuke saat melakukan tugasnya menjaga tanah Karasumori. "Ahh..maaf" Sakura langsung memasang kuda kudanya siap untuk menyerang.

"Wahh...mainan ku bertambah satu dan dia cantik" Ayakashi itu tersenyum. "Sudah cukum main mainnya" Sasuke mulai geram dia langsung berlari kearah Ayakashi itu. "KETSU" Naruto juga mencoba menyerang, tapi tetap sama saja kekkainya dapat dibelah oleh Ayakashi itu.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut hingga berpindah pindah tempat, sekarang mereka tengah bertarung didalam gedumg sekolahan. Sasuke terus mencoba mencari celah untuk menyerang, tapi dia selalu diserang lebih dulu. beberapa ruangan hancur akibat pertarungan antara tiga penjaga muda ini dengan ayakashi. "Mungkin itu bisa" batin Sasuke yang telah menemukan cara untuk mengalahnkan ayakashi tersebut, dia mendekatmenanyakan kearah Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mangguk mangguk setelah dibisiki Sasuke. Ayakashi kembali berputar tapi Sasuke malah menerjang maju, "Dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?..." teriak Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Diam lah, fokus saja pada ayakashi" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap sisi yang tumpul dari ayakashi tersebut di mencengkram dengang kuat berusaha menghentikan putaran dari ayakashi tersebut, tapi ayakashi tersebut tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke dia menanbah kecepatannya dan membuat Sasuke hampir ikut berputar kalau tidak melepaskannya cengkramannya. "Jadi kau ingin menghentikanku bocah" tanya Ayakashi. Ayakashi kembali berputar mengelinding kearah Sasuke. "KETSU" Naruto langsung membut kekkai yang menyerang titik tengah dari ayakashi tersebut, ayakashi tersebut terdorong hingga keluar gedung. "Sialan kau bocah, berani sekali kau menyerang tepat diwajahku" teriak ayakashi tersebut mulai marah. Ayakashi mengubah posisinya tertidur dan dia juga memulai berputar kembali, Ayakashi tersebut milai terbang seperti helikopter, "Sekarang coba serang aku hhaha" ejek Ayakashi. "KETSU...KETSU..KETSU" Naruto mencoba mengurung sang Ayakashi tapi nihil kekkainya tidak ada yang bisa menangkapnya.

"Biar aku yang mendekat, kau dau Sakura buat kekkai untuk tempat berpijakku" perintah Sasuke,dan di balas anggukan Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke bersiap siap dengan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti atlit yang akan lomba lari. Tiba tiba kedua kaki Sasuke berubah menjadi kaki srigala dari paha sampai kakinya berubah.

WUSSS...

Satu kali hentakan Sasuke sudah melesat dengan cepat, dia mencoba mencari celah kembali di atas sambil melompat kesana kesini mengelilingi Ayakashi. Naruto dan Sakura juga membantu memcari celah untuk menyerang, tapi kerjasama mereka membuahkan hasil, Sasuke kembali memegang titik tumpul dibagian sisi lingkaran, dia mencoba menghentikan putaran tapi karena dia ada diatas udara tanpa ada yang menjadi pijakan. "Sekarang Naruto" Teriak Sasuke yang saat ini ikut berputar karena ia memegang Ayakashi tersebut. "KETSU" teriak Naruto, dia membuat sebuah kekkai yang mengurung wajah atau titik tengah dari lingkaran itu. Putaran dari Ayakashi tersebut berhenti karena titik kelemahannya telah diketahui, kelemahannya ada ditengah tepat diwajah, karena Ayakashi itu kuat karena putarannya yang sangat cepat hingga bisa memotong apa saja.

"Apa bagaimana mungkin, lepaskan sialan" rengek Ayakashi itu mulai ketakutan. "Dalam mimpimu kami akan melapaskanmu" teriak Naruto dari bawah. Sasuke melumpat turun dan mendarat tepat didepan Naruto dan Sakura.

DUUAAKK

"Sial...apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sasuke yang mendapat jitakan dari Naruto. "Dasar bodoh, tadi kau bilang akan menggalihkan perhatiannya, tapi apa?...kau malah asal menerjang maju, apa kau berniat bunuh diri" ucap Naruto.

DUUAAK

Sasuke membalas jitakan dari Naruto hingga muncul benjulon yang sama di kepalannya. "Kau sendiri yang bodoh, setidaknya aku tau cara menghentikannya, tidak seperti kau yang hanya bisa membuat sebuah kubus biru transparan lemah" balas Sasuke yang berteriak membela diri. "Kalau tau begitu, lebih baik tadi ku biarkan kau jadi serigala cincang"

"Apa katamu?...apa kaupikir aku akan mati semudah itu haahh"

"Tentu begitulahkau, teme yang bodoh"

"Kemari kau akanku tunjukan bagai mana rasanya dicabik-cabik"

"Aku tidak takut dengan tangn hias cantikmu itu"

Sakura hanya menepuk jidatnya karena ulah teman-temannya. Ya pada akhitnya Sakuralah yang memisahkan mereka. Ayakashi yang tertunda utuk dibasmi hinga akhirnya dibasmi oleh Sakura dengan cara mebuat kekkai yang mengurung seluruh tubuh ayakashi dan kekkai Naruto, dan "METSU" sang ayakashi lenyam menyisakan sebuah kepulan asap. tidak lupa Sakura juga yang menggunakan TEKETSU untuk mengiri sisa dari ayakashi tersebut ke alamnya.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
